Haile Potter (The Girl Who Lived) and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by loveisforrrent
Summary: Harry Potter Fanfiction. Haile Potter, the Girl who Lived, enters her third year at Hogwarts, with a known convict, the one who betrayed her parents, out on the loose. She can't rest easy, but are things really as they seem?
1. Chapter 1: Anywhere You Want To Go

My digital clock in my room struck midnight. I paused, listening for sounds that the Dursleys might be awake. When I didn't hear anything, I went back to my summer homework.

Unfortunately, the Dursleys had locked up my trunk with all my schoolbooks the very first day of summer vacation. Fortunately, I was able to pick the lock (a trick I had learning from Fred and George Weasley) and successfully gather all my schoolbooks and homework assignments, and stuff them under my bed.

I was now forced to work in the middle of the night, which I really didn't mind, either. I was a night owl. I chuckled, and then glanced over at the empty cage where my snowy white owl, Hedwig, usually sat. She was out right now.

I suppose I should introduce myself for the third time. I'm Haile Potter. And since the clock just turned midnight, I'm officially thirteen years. I go to a school of witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts, and I love it more than you'll ever know.

My best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, were amazing in their own special ways, and without them, I might not even be alive.

For another half an hour, I worked on my essay, and finally, at 12:32 AM, I finished it. I smiled at my hard work, and put it under my bed. I collapsed on my bed, thinking that I should go to bed. However, I sat up, and stared out the window, waiting for a glimpse of Hedwig.

I was proud to say that during the last couple months I had grown an inch. I now stood at a grand height of four feet eleven inches—almost five feet tall. My untamable, curly black hair had grown longer, and my green eyes had developed a new intensity to them. Maybe it was because of my terrifying encounter with Tom Riddle and Basilisk a few months ago, I don't know.

Thankfully, that memory was interrupted by small, dark figures in the night sky. I recognized them at once as owls. There were three of them. They soared closer and closer, and I eagerly awaited them.

The first one through the window was Hedwig, leading them. The second I recognized as Errol, the Weasley's hyper and crazy owl, and the third was unfamiliar.

Errol was carrying a package. He dropped it on the bed, and swooped over to Hedwig's cage. I opened it excitedly. There was a wrapped present and an envelope. My face broke into a grin. My first ever birthday card.

I ripped open the envelope clumsily, and I pulled out two pieces of paper. One was a newspaper clipping. The huge picture on it was in black and white. The family standing in it was moving, and I recognized them at once as the Weasleys.

I read the article, growing happier by the moment. Apparently, the Weasleys had won a large pile of gold from a drawing, and they had vacationed to Egypt, to visit their older son/brother.

He told me to meet him London as well. I made a mental note to ask the Dursleys.

I opened his gift next. It was some sort of a glass, spinning top. I read Ron's note next to it. He explained that it was a Pocket Sneakoscope. I grinned, and put it on my bedside table.

I took the parcel that Hedwig had brought next. All three owls were drinking enthusiastically in Hedwig's water dish. I smiled at the sight.

This one was from Hermione. I grinned the whole time as I read her letter. She, too, mentioned the London trip. I opened up her gift, and it was a Broomstick Servicing Kit. It was utterly cool.

The owl I hadn't recognized carried a package and card from the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, Hagrid. I was a bit uneasy about opening the package, but I realized that Hagrid wouldn't send me anything that would intentionally harm me.

I shrugged, and opened it. A book fell out. I read the title: _The Monster Book of Monsters._ I gulped. It then began to scuttle across the floor, snapping at nothing in particular. I gaped in horror.

It chased me around my room, while I tried not to make a huge racket, trying to throw things at it. The three owls watched as if amused, perched happily on Hedwig's cage.

I finally managed to find a belt in the back of my closet while trying to shake the book off my leg. I wrapped it around the evil book tightly. "There," I sighed.

The owl that had delivered Hagrid's gift had dropped another thick envelope on my bed. I realized at once that it was my Hogwarts letter.

The letter was interesting this time. It mentioned that third years are allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade with a permission slip by a parent or guardian.

As I tucked myself into bed, I frowned. Like the Dursleys would ever sign _that_. I sighed, and fell asleep.

In the morning, I trudged downstairs to the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. As I walked into the kitchen, I enviously eyed Dudley's plate of two pieces of toast with butter and jam, a huge pile of scrambled eggs, at least ten pieces of bacon, and a stack of pancakes with syrup.

I sat down at the table and Aunt Petunia shoved a piece of toast at me. I nibbled on it, annoyed. I turned my attention to the new kitchen television.

The news reporter was rambling on about some escaped convict, by the name of Sirius Black. I ate my toast, listening to the story. He supposedly was very dangerous.

"I think criminals are misunderstood," I contemplated thoughtfully. "Don't you think?"

Uncle Vernon shot me a look. "Misunderstood," he mocked. "Did you see the picture of that Black man on television? He's filthy! Those people need one thing only—a hanging!"

He stood up. "Best be going," Aunt Petunia agreed.

"It's Sunday. Work isn't today," I reminded him, stuffing the crust of my toast in my pocket for Hedwig.

Uncle Vernon barked, "I'm going to get Aunt Marge at the train station, ignorant girl."

I choked on the crust of my toast. "You're—kidding!" I gasped out.

Dudley pounded me on the back, and my face hit the table. I lifted my throbbing head back up to annoyed stares from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"She's coming for a week," Aunt Petunia informed me. "And you better act like a young lady. You remember your previous encounters with Aunt Marge."

Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister. She was the most horrible woman I had ever met. When I was younger, she would always carry on about how she would have _loved_ to have a daughter. She attempted to adorn me in jewelry and poofy dresses. I would complain the whole time.

And then she would try to teach me to drink tea and dine like a lady. I just had no patience for her silly games.

And then, the day came that everything went horribly wrong. Aunt Marge gave me her great-great-great grandmother's tiara to try on. She thought this final attempt at making me more beautiful would finally break through my shell.

She made the mistake of leaving me alone in the room. She thought some time alone with it would make me realize how fun being a real woman could be.

I remember rolling my eyes at my reflection in the mirror. The tiara was beautiful, but it was just a tiara. I wasn't interested in being beautiful. At nine years old, all I cared about was escaping from my bullying cousin and his humungous friends.

That's when Aunt Marge's dogs came into the room. They were vicious, and I had always been afraid of them. I jumped on the bed of the guest room I was in, and unluckily, the dogs followed me up, lunging at me.

Screaming, I fell from the bed, against the closet. I acted on instinct as the snarling dogs were now running full speed at me. I ripped the tiara from my hair and threw it as hard as I could at them.

It missed, of course, and it smashed into the mirror I had just been standing in front of.

Here comes the worst part of it. Dudley had come running into the room at the sound of me screaming—his favorite noise in the world—and as he stumbled into the room, he stepped on the tiara with his huge feet.

It cracked into three pieces. I screamed again. Dudley looked horrified and as the three adults finally came to see what the racket was, Dudley did the only thing he knew.

He blamed me.

From then on, Aunt Marge hated me with her life.

Coming back into the present, Uncle Vernon was sternly warning me about the visit. "Any funny business…any at all…and there will be trouble. Your cover story is that you attend Mary Ann's Academy for Young Girls. It's a private etiquette academy."

I nodded, sighing. I couldn't believe she was coming. It was a nightmare. It was a disaster waiting to happen. It was…maybe it was my key to blackmail.

"Uncle Vernon," I said, abruptly getting up and following him out the door. "I need to ask you something."

"What?" he barked, unlocking his car.

"I need you to sign a permission form for my school," I said, hurriedly, an idea forming in my head.

He laughed evilly. "Not in a million years," he said, opening the car door.

"Right. Well, if I happen to let something to slip to Aunt Marge about…well…"

Uncle Vernon paused. He turned to look at me. "Very well, you sly girl. If you behave yourself and act _normal_ , I'll sign your silly form."

He got into the car and slammed the door. I ran upstairs. Might as well prepare. I told Hedwig, "Hey, dear, could you go off with Errol for a week? I hate this, but it's necessary."

Hedwig shot me a sad glance, but flew off with Errol anyhow. I watched her fly away, frowning. I made sure nothing magic-related was visible. I sifted through the clothes in my closet and found a gray, pleated skirt I wore at Hogwarts under my robe. I pulled on a white shirt with it, and slipped on a pair of black shoes. I even made an effort to comb my mess of a hair.

Aunt Marge arrived promptly with Uncle Vernon. I heard her loud, booming voice carry across the house. "PETUNIA!" she was shrieking. "And where's Duddy-kins?"

I made my way downstairs. She was just finishing giving Dudley a bone-crushing hug. She then spotted me. We stared at each other down. Then, her ugly, fat face broke into a wide grin.

"Haile, dear," she said, walking towards me, arms spread wide. "Give Momma some sugar."

I was entrapped in a bear hug a second later. _What wais going on here?_

She let me go and grasped me by the shoulders, taking a good look. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia watched apprehensively. Dudley was holding his breath.

"Your hair has grown out just beautifully," Marge gushed. "And your face has _matured_. You are just a vision. Have you thought about getting this little girl into modeling, Petunia?" She turned to face her sister-in-law.

Petunia stuttered, and then choked out, "Why, no, but I'll have to…to look in to…that." Shocked, she glanced at me, and I shrugged my shoulders, as confused as she was.

"Well, one of your parents must have had some looks in them," Marge boomed, and I automatically cringed. "I've never seen pictures."

"We have none," Uncle Vernon declared. "Let's have lunch, shall we?"

For the next week, she wouldn't give up. She continued to inquire about my parents, harping on how grateful I should be, and being downright evil, though disguising it with smiles and laughs and compliments about me. I tried to ignore it most of the time, and I tried my hardest to stay out of her way. However, she always wanted me around, for some curious reason.

At the very last night, after she had quite a bit of wine, she was really pushing it with me.

"Yes, so what did Haile's father do?" she slurred.

Vernon cleared his throat. "Unemployed," he said gruffly.

"Ah, of course," Marge said, nodding. "Your sister was a silly girl," she continued, shaking her head. "Silly, silly girl. Married a loser, and had this little girl right here. You, girl, should be so grateful these fine people took you in."

I resisted the urge to snort. Instead, I just began to get really mad.

"Imagine what poor Haile would be like if she grew up with those idiots! Yes, what a fool," she continued, and I looked up at her, beginning to shake with fury. "Stupid girl. And then, to get herself blown up in a car crash! Most likely drunk, I'd say."

"They did not," I sneered. Then, I covered my mouth, and busied myself with my piece of pie. (Aunt Marge had complained I was too skinny and made Petunia and Vernon feed me more this week.)

Aunt Marge looked taken aback. This whole week I had not talked back to her even when she began to harp on my parents. "Oh, really?" she laughed. "Your loser of a father and airhead of a mother died in a car crash, and you know it!"

I stood up, shaking. "You don't know _anything_ about my parents!" I said, my voice cracking. It hurt me too much to think of anyone bad-mouthing my beautiful mother…my brave father….

"Your mother was a dirty little _slut_ and you—"

I clutched my head, and screamed, the anger I had been containing all week had seeped out through the cracks, and finally exploded.

I opened my eyes, and they widened at the sight. Aunt Marge was literally blowing up before my eyes. Her eyes were popping, her mouth widened, her face was expanding as well as her already large body frame….

Soon, she was a enormous bubble floating to the ceiling. I stared in horror. A bite of pie fell out of Dudley's open mouth. Petunia and Vernon were speechless.

"No!" Vernon suddenly yelled, seizing one of Marge's legs and trying to pull her down. Petunia screamed.

I turned on my heel and ran upstairs. I used magic to open the locked cupboard and used magic to bring my trunk upstairs. I waved my wand recklessly, magically bringing all of my possessions into the trunk.

I knew subconsciously that I was going to be in a lot of trouble for this. Using magic. But what was done was done.

I magicked my trunk downstairs. Uncle Vernon was furious.

"GIRL, COME BACK IN HERE AND PUT HER RIGHT!" he hollered.

Aunt Petunia was whimpering. Dudley was still gaping.

"I'm out of here," I said, shaking still, wrenching the door open. "I'm done with all of you people!" I walked out the door, stumbling slightly.

I made my way to the street in a rage of fury.

But now my rebellion was over. I was currently out on the street, alone and cold.

I shivered. _What now?_ I started walking down the street, not sure what else to do.

I weighed my options. Well, I was bound to be expelled. Should I just fly away on my broomstick? Would that make things even worse? Should I try to find a train to London? I didn't have any money. Was I really going to be an outcast, shunned from the magic world?

My hands started shaking.

I sat down on the ground, thinking. I was going to have to make a decision sometime. I looked up.

A pair of big bright eyes was staring at me across the street. Instinctively, I pulled out my wand, my vision blurring with shock.

 **BANG.**

I screamed, jumping backward. I looked up in amazement. On the street right in front of me, a triple-decker bus stood. It was so big that it almost took up the whole street. I stood up shakily, staring at it in surprise.

"'Ello, I'm Stan Shunpike, welcome to the Knight Bus, I'll be your conductor this evening. We'll take you **anywhere you want to go**."

"Anywhere?" I repeated, my eyes widening in amazement.

He looked at me, his eyebrows furling. He had quite a young, acne-infested face. "Didn't ya mean ter flag us down?"

"What?"

"You jus' stick out yer wand and we come," he told me, giving me a strange look. "And we take ya anywhere."

"Oh, um, right," I agreed, nodding vigorously. "Transportation sounds lovely at the moment."

I followed him on the bus. "Woss yer name?" he asked, shutting the door behind me.

"Oh, um, Emily," I said, picking a name I heard on TV this morning. "Emily Donaldson." I quickly made sure my bangs were covered.

"Ernie, we got a Emily Donaldson on board," Stan yelled to the driver.

The elder wizard, Ernie, nodded to me, and I took a seat on a bed. Stan shoved my trunk next to me. A second later, I was thrown backward. The bus had apparently started moving again.

We were moving so fast through the dangerously close traffic that I rather not look. I couldn't believe my luck. I still couldn't get those gleaming eyes out of my head though. I was sure I saw it. Come to think of it, the dark figure they came from looked like a big, black dog.

I tried to sleep, but it was impossible. The inevitable jerking and unpredictable breaks were too much to ignore. Instead, I focused on the newspaper on my bedside table.

The same surly-looking man with matted, dark hair stared at me from the photograph that I saw on the TV. "Sirius Black," I said, reading the headline. "He was on the Muggle news."

"D'oh," Stan said. "He broke outta Azkaban, he did. The on'y one ter ever do it. Murdered thirteen people with a single curse, too. Twelve years ago."

" _What_?" I gasped.

"He was a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo," Stan told me.

Ernie was shaking his head.

Once the rest of the passengers on the bus left, they turned to me. "Where to, Emily?" Stan asked.

"Diagon Alley, please," I said, sitting up.

It didn't take long. We were soon in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Stan helped me get my trunk off the bus. "Look, it's the Minister!" Stan said, pointing.

"Oh, crap," I mumbled under my breath. "Thanks, Stan! BYE!" I tried to drag my trunk away quickly, because Fudge was heading right for me.

"Haile, dear, there you are!" Fudge called.

"HAILE POTTER?" Stan yelled. "Ern, it's Haile Potter!?"

"Come now, Haile," Fudge said. Fudge magicked my trunk along, and I waved goodbye to an ogling Stan.

We stepped inside. My heart started beating faster. Was he going to expel me? Send me to Azkaban?

We sat down by the bar at a table. Tom, the bartender, asked, "What'll you have, Minister?"

"Cup o' tea, please," Fudge said, looking exhausted. "So, Haile," he continued once we were settled. "You know who I am, I expect. We haven't met, but I'm the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

I nodded. I already seen him, but I was under my dad's cloak when that occurred.

"So," he proceeded, "We've been so worried."

My mouth dropped. "Wor—worried?"

"Of course," Fudge said, running his hand over his tired-looking face. "You're safe, though, and that's all that matters, of course. You'll be pleased to know that we sorted out your aunt's—er—mishap. She doesn't even remember it. Your aunt and uncle will expect you back at their house next summer."

I nodded. "And my punishment?" I asked wearily. My eyes widened. "Please don't send me to Azkaban! Oh, I've heard such bad things…please!"

Fudge blinked. "What's all this, Haile?"

"My punishment. I broke the law. Again." Even though the first time I didn't really do anything.

Fudge laughed. "Not to worry, Haile. You won't be punished for a silly little accident like that. Now, you'll stay here, I presume, for the last weeks of your summer holiday. I'll go talk to Tom. Why don't you eat something? You look awfully pale."

He stood up and walked away. I closed my eyes and sighed with relief. I wasn't going to be punished at all. But why? That's strange. And why would Fudge come looking for me himself? Strange. Very, very odd.

Fudge came back. "Room eleven is yours. Please don't wander, Haile. I'll have people keeping an eye on you, but all the same…"

"Why?" I asked. "I'm thirteen, Minister."

"Age isn't the matter," Fudge said, briskly, putting on his cloak. "I'll be off, then."

"What about Sirius Black, Minister?" I asked. "Any luck?"

"Oh…it's only a matter of time," he answered, eyeing me with sad eyes. "Don't worry, young Haile. You're safe here."

"Oh, right," I said. "And um, Minister, one more thing."

"Sure, dear," he said.

"Could you please sign my permission slip to visit Hogsmeade?" I asked, with pleading eyes.

Fudge shook his head at once. "Absolutely not. Not in these times. Maybe next year…or…well, yes, that's that. Goodbye, Miss Potter."

And he was gone. I stared after him, defeated. Tom came up behind me. "Miss Potter? If you'll follow me, I've moved your things upstairs."

I thanked him and he led me to a spacious room with a bed, a fire, furniture, and a rug. Hedwig flew straight into the window the moment I walked in.

"Hedwig!" I cried, running to her. She nipped my finger affectionately.

"Smart owl," Tom marveled. "Knew right where to find you, eh? Well, if you need anything, I'm downstairs."

"Thanks!" I called as he left the room.

I plopped on my bed. Hedwig perched on the windowsill behind me. I fell asleep straight away, still not believing my good fortune.


	2. Chapter 2: If You Were a Boy

I spent my next week in blissful freedom. It was absolutely wonderful being able to venture out when I wanted to, exploring Diagon Alley as I wished, having a full pocket of newly obtained money from my very own bank account….

I school-shopped for myself, and every day I walked by and admired the new top-of-the-line broomstick: the Firebolt.

While in the bookstore one morning, I noticed a very interesting book. The title read: _Death Omens: What To Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming._

"What is that book?" I innocently asked, pointing at the book with a big, black dog on it with the same pair of gleaming eyes I could have sworn I seen staring at me.

"The title is quite self-explanatory," said the weary shopkeeper. "Will that be it, ma'am?"

I nodded, and exited the shop. I learned that covering my scar with my bangs, and making sure my hair was down over my face most of the time exempted me from any unwanted fame.

I shook the thought of death omens from my mind, thinking that if destiny wanted me to die, I had definitely had enough chances, right? From my infant days, to my first and second years at Hogwarts…

I groaned inwardly. Couldn't this year be normal? No Voldemort…no young Voldemorts, either….no giant, deadly serpents…

Just a normal year with my best friends, my schoolwork, and Quidditch!

Oh, well.

A few days later, I was walking down the streets of Diagon Alley once more, when I spotted a familiar boy with red hair and freckles and a slightly pretty girl with bushy hair.

"Ron! Hermione!" I called, running over to them in a rush of renewed longing. It had been too long since I've seen them.

I crashed into Hermione's surprised, outstretched arms. I pulled away still grasping her arms. "Hermione! How have you been?" I squealed.

Hermione's eyes were bright with excitement to see me. It made me even happier. "I've been fine, but I was so worried about you! After the whole episode with your aunt…"

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Haile?" Ron asked, a mischievous grin plastered on his freckly face.

I grinned at him, and gave him a hug of his own. "On accident, of course," I offered, and the three of us began walking down Diagon Alley, talking animatedly about our summers and my Aunt Marge incident.

I was finally where I belonged.

As we were walking, I noticed that we were joined by a very large, ugly, orange cat. "What is _that_?" I asked, horrified.

"Oh, we just came from the pet store," Hermione explained. "I bought this beautiful cat and Ron got Scabbers checked up."

"Ever since our vacation he's been really ill-looking," Ron said, sadly. "And especially since that cat tried to attack him in the pet store and keeps eying him like a piece of meat."

"Because Ron," Hermione said, angrily, continuing a previous argument, "to Crookshanks, Scabbers _is_ a piece of meat."

They argued the whole way back to the Leaky Cauldron, but I didn't mind because I was finally with my best friends again.

When we arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, the rest of the Weasleys were already there. Fred and George said simultaneously, "Haile!" and attacked me with huge bear hugs.

Percy shook my hand formally, and said, "Haile, how nice to see you."

Ginny hugged me tightly as well. Ever since I had saved her life, she had opened up to me a bit more, and was much less shy than she was once was.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted me warmly, as always.

"Any luck with Black?" I asked Mr. Weasley who worked at the Ministry.

Mr. Weasley's face fell. "No…if anything, it'll be the Azkaban guards who get him…dunno why they're making _us_ all try."

Dinner that night was a blast. Fred and George and I laughed the whole way through it. They were making cracks about Percy and his new Head Boy achievement, which caused me to spit out my water every time I took a sip.

Ron and Hermione were still arguing, and I could have sworn Hermione threw a kick at Ron under the table.

"All packed?" Mrs. Weasley called down to us.

"Almost," Ron said, through bites of pudding. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're getting the Ministry to provide cars," Mrs. Weasley said, casually.

"Why, Father?" Percy asked, professionally.

"Well, better go on up and pack!" Mr. Weasley said, loudly. "Run along—bed, Ginny."

We all left the table, and went upstairs. Hermione was going to stay in my room tonight, so we could stay up late and talk. Ron would probably sneak in eventually, and we would stay up all night talking like we used to do at Hogwarts.

When we got to our room, I put my hair into pigtails and got into my pajamas. Hermione followed suit and then smacked her forehead. "I forgot my book downstairs on the table," Hermione said, frustrated. "I was distracted by _Ronald_. He's still mad I bought Crookshanks!"

Crookshanks jumped on the bed, and curled up in a ball. He was growing on me, I think.

"I'll come down with you," I offered, and we both started to walk downstairs.

Ginny peeked out of her room. "Hermione, can you help me with some of my summer homework really quick?" she asked.

Hermione gaped. "You haven't finished it yet?" she asked, astonished.

Ginny grimaced. "Not quite."

Hermione threw her hands up. "Then we have work to do, don't we!" she cried. "Would you mind getting my book, Haile? I'll be back in a while."

"Sure," I said, shrugging. I went down to fetch it. After saying goodnight to Tom, I made my way back upstairs. On the way up, though, I heard something interesting.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were in the room, and they seemed to be arguing. Their voices were purposefully hushed, but I could hear the longing to scream behind their words.

" _No_ , Arthur! We can't tell her. It will only scare her!"

Why did I have the faintest inkling they were talking about me…?

"She's thirteen now. She's not a child anymore."

"She is, too! That's my point exactly. She's only _thirteen_. Why worry her?"

"Molly, really, now. Not telling her might make her situation even more dangerous! If the Knight Bus hadn't collected her—which happened by accident, I would be willing to bet—she probably wouldn't be alive."

My heart sank. What were they talking about?

"She—she…well, she _is_ alive now. That's what matters."

"What matters is the truth, Molly. I believe she deserves to know the truth."

I had a strong urge to walk into the door, and shout, "I do! I want to know the truth!" but I refrained.

Mrs. Weasley was silent for a few seconds. "When do you want to tell her?" she whispered in a defeated sort of voice.

"Immediately?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Mrs. Weasley was silent, but I assumed she nodded, because Mr. Weasley continued, "There, there, Molly…she'll be alright."

"She's like one of my own," Mrs. Weasley choked out. "I can't stand that…that he's after her. Do we know for sure?"

"Molly…" he said, gently, but slightly impatient. "All the evidence leads up to it. He probably thinks that murdering Haile will lead to rise of You-Know-Who."

"But she will be safe at Hogwarts?" Molly asked.

"Well…if Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts. However, it's not as if Dumbledore is oblivious to this fact. He's hired some Azkaban guards, of course…not happy about that, though, he's not."

I stopped listening. It was all I needed to hear I started to tiptoe away from the door. At the end of the hallway, I broke into a run. I waited up for Hermione and an hour later, she collapsed into bed.

"I'm exhausted!" Hermione sighed. "Ginny had barely done _any_ work, I'm surprised at her…"

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she asked, sitting up.

Ron came in at that second, silently closing the door. We both looked up. "Hey, Ron," we said together, though Hermione still looked annoyed.

"I just heard your parents talking about something," I told Ron, and then began to tell them what I heard them say.

Hermione was shaking her head by the time I finished. "I don't believe it," Hermione said, in a hurried, hushed tone.

Ron was silent.

"It makes sense, I guess," I said, playing with the pattern on the comforter. I traced the lines of the sewing. "That's why Fudge let me off the hook. That's why we're getting two Ministry cars. That's why no one is going to let me go to Hogsmeade."

I hurriedly thought of the book I saw…. _What to do when you know the worst is coming…._ I shook those thoughts away. That black dog I saw was just a coincidence.

Hermione grasped my hand, and Ron scooted instinctively closer. "Don't worry," Hermione said, squeezing my hand.

"With Dumbledore there, Hogwarts _is_ the safest place!" Ron exclaimed.

I nodded, and claimed, "Right now, I want sleep."

After Ron left, Hermione switched out the lights. "Everything's going to be okay, Haile"

I tried to believe her.

The next morning was chaotic. We all scrambled to do last-minute packing, and get dressed in a timely manner. Miraculously, we managed to leave on time. We filed into the Ministry cars, and by the look Mr. Weasley was giving me, and the look Mrs. Weasley was giving _him_ …I was going to get talked to very, very soon.

When we arrived at the station, Mr. Weasley declared, "I'll go first with Haile! Not much time left!"

We leaned casually against the barrier, and I followed Mr. Weasley's lead about falling through.  
After us, the rest of them followed in pairs.

Mr. Weasley took me by the elbow and led me over to the marvelous, scarlet train. The engine was loud, so we would not be overheard.

"Listen…Haile," Mr. Weasley started, but I could see this would be harder for him to say than he expected.

"Look, you don't have to say it. I heard you two talking last night," I said in a hurry.

Mr. Weasley's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way. You must be scared, Haile, but—"

"I'm not, don't worry."

Over his shoulder, I saw Ron and Hermione, who were peering over at us with knowing looks. They nodded, comprehending at once and walked on the train. Percy strode over to his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, and they boarded the train as well. Fred, George, and Ginny followed them, laughing hysterically.

The train engine roared even louder. "It's about to leave!" Mrs. Weasley cried over to us, in the crowd of parents that were standing around, waving to their children.

Mr. Weasley took me by my shoulders and stared into my eyes, gravely. "Listen, all I can ask from you, is stay safe. Don't go looking for him, okay? Just keep low-key and stay out of trouble."

I nodded, and shuffled along. Mrs. Weasley gave me a quick hug before I jumped on the train, just as it was leaving. I dragged my stuff until I found Ron and Hermione's compartment. Besides them, there was a man snoring, with a black briefcase beside him.

"Your dad told me to stay out of trouble," I explained, sitting down. "Who's that?"

Ron snorted. "As if you go looking for it. It finds _you_."

"Well, you have to admit, our first year we did go poking around…" Hermione said, thoughtfully. Then, perking up at my question, she answered, "I bet it's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. His briefcase says R. J. Lupin."

I looked over at him again. His robes looked very shabby and his face was rather pallid. "Hope he's okay," I said, frowning.

A whiny, muffled noise came from my luggage. "What's that?" I asked, opening my trunk.

Ron laughed. "Must be your Sneakoscope," Ron said.

"Oh!" Hermione said, her eyes lighting up. "Don't take it out now, it might wake him up. But you'll have to show me later, H."

Ron looked at me, suddenly. "Aren't you scared?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Hogwarts will be safe. Maybe it hasn't really settled in yet. I mean, Sirius Black, after _me_?"

Hermione gulped. "Please follow Ron's parents' advice. Let's follow the rules this year, okay?"

I nodded. "Whatever you say, Hermione. And following the rules means I can't go to Hogsmeade."

Ron groaned. "That's so ridiculous."

"Like the Dursleys would sign my permission form…especially after I blew up my aunt. And Fudge pretty much ruled it out."

"It's for the best," Hermione quickly silenced Ron.

Ron and I stayed quiet, because I'm pretty sure we were both thinking that we would find a loophole.

We talked for the next hour or so, and the food trolley came by. Finding out a mass murdered was out to get me didn't spoil by appetite, I soon realized.

Finally, the three least favorite people showed up the door. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco had grown almost as tall as Ron over the summer.

"Look who it is," Draco drawled. "Our favorite people."

"I was thinking the same thing," I shot back, standing up. "Why don't you leave now?"

Draco scowled. "I swear, Potter, **if you were a boy** , I'd fight you in a heartbeat."

I suppressed the urge to grin. "Oh, really? Have a go, do it!"

"I have manners, Potter," he said, tactfully, and left the compartment.

"He could have fooled me!" I said, and we all cracked up.

"If you were a boy, I'd fight you!" Ron mocked.

"Bring it on!" I yelled back, and we both burst into laughter again.


	3. Chapter 3: The Worst Has Yet To Come

Suddenly, it started pouring outside. The train lights dimmed a bit. We all stopped laughing and looked out the window.

"That's strange," Hermione said, frowning. The train started to slow down. Hermione continued to frown. "That's _really_ strange. We can't be nearly there."

It continued slowing, though. Ron stuck his head out of the compartment. "Everyone else is confused, too," he said, gesturing to all the curious face peering out of the compartments.

Without warning, the train skidded to an abrupt stop. Loud thuds and crashes told us everyone's luggage was being thrown around. "What the—"

Ron's shadow moved over to the window. "Have we broken down?" I asked.

"It looks there is people coming aboard," Ron said. "I'm not sure…"

The door to our compartment slid open. I stifled a scream. "It's just me!" came a voice I recognized as Neville.

"I'm here, too!" came the cry of Ginny.

"Hi, Ginny," I called through the darkness. "Hi, Neville!"

Ginny found my hand and held it tightly. She was a bit frightened. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Neville's voice echoed through the compartment, "Do you know what's happening?

"No!" came three voices, one of them my own.

"I'm going to go ask the driver," Hermione said, practically, and left the compartment.

Professor Lupin awoke. "Everyone stay calm," Lupin said, and his voice ringing with authority shut us all up at once.

Light suddenly filled the room. Flames seemed to be burning from his hands. He stood up, but the compartment door was sliding open.

Standing there was no human being. It was a cloaked figure, whose face was obscured. My heart sank and my stomach churned uncomfortably, as a hand extended from the cloak…a hand that looked decayed and mutated and slimy…

I froze, panicking silently. It drew took in a very deep breath, and at that moment, a very intense cold air swept the room.

My heart felt like it was in a freezer.

I felt myself sink into unconsciousness, but I didn't care. I had more important things on my mind…

…like the screaming in my head.

Who was it? What were they screaming? Every second it was getting farther and farther away, and I fought, trying to get back to them…to help them…to…

"Haile!" called an urgent voice.

I snapped awake. I was sweating, but I was very, very cold. I sat up immediately, feeling fine, but very cold, and little faint.

The train was moving; the lights were on; and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Professor Lupin were standing over me, looking worried. I also realized I was on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked weakly. "Who screamed?"

"No one screamed, Haile," Hermione said, her forehead creasing.

Professor Lupin was handing out pieces of chocolate. "It'll help, eat it."

I took my piece, but didn't eat it. "What happened?" I pressed.

Professor Lupin answered me. "It was a dementor, an Azkaban guard. They were looking for Sirius Black. I'll be right back…I have to speak to the driver," he said, and left.

"What happened to me?" I asked them, hoisting myself back onto the seat.

"Well, before Lupin made it go away with some silver thing, you fell out your seat, shaking like mad. You were having a fit or something," Ron told me.

"Did you say you heard screaming?" Hermione asked me, worried.

"Yeah…a woman, I think."

They all looked at me, and shrugged. "No one screamed," Neville put in.

"That was the most terrible feeling," Ginny squeaked.

"So, wait…" I said with realization. "No one else fainted."

Hermione and Ron shook their heads. "But it was wicked scary," Neville assured me. "I felt like I'd never be happy again."

I nibbled at my chocolate, and immediately felt a wave a warmth wash over me. I sighed. Maybe things weren't so bad; just as long as no one knew I fainted.

The train stopped a few minutes later. We grabbed our luggage and stepped off the train. I heard the familiar call of, "Firs' years, over here! Firs' years!" by Hagrid. We waved at him.

I followed the massive crowd of students down the muddy path to the carriages, pulled by some sort of invisible force. Ron and Hermione never stopped asking me how I felt, and even though I assured them I was fine, they kept looking at me with worried glances.

We finally arrived up at the castle after the tense ride. I climbed out of the carriage, feeling just a little tired, when I heard the most annoying thing in the world.

The sneer of Draco Malfoy.

"You _fainted_ , Potter? You actually _fainted?_ "

Oh, great. Just what I needed. Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes, and pushed me towards the castle.

"You know I'll never let this go!" he called after me.

Oh, I knew all right.

We hurried into the warm castle, the rest of the students following us into the Great Hall. We had barely spent five seconds in the warm hall, when Professor McGonagall called my name. "Miss Potter! Miss Granger! I need to see you two!"

We waved goodbye to Ron and walked towards her. Hermione seemed to have no concern as to why our Head of House would need to see us so early, but I was puzzled.

"Follow me to my office for a word," she said, briskly. We followed her up the staircase and down the corridor to a very warm, comfortable office.

"Sit, please," she offered, and Hermione and I sat down. "Professor Lupin informed me you were ill on the train."

"Oh, really, it's nothing—" I started, as Madam Pomfrey burst in.

"Of course, it's Haile Potter," she said, smacking her forehead, and bent down beside me.

"I feel fine," I protested, and she felt my forehead.

"What have you done this time?" she said, sighing.

"It was the dementors, Poppy," McGonagall told her darkly.

They exchanged looks. "You won't be the last," Madam Pomfrey informed me. "Well, perhaps you better spend the night in the hospital wing."

"Oh, please, no!" I begged. What would Draco say? "Professor Lupin already gave me chocolate…I feel so much better. Can't I go eat the feast? I'm starving."

Madam Pomfrey shrugged. "Very well."

"Wait outside for a moment, please," McGonagall told me. "We'll go down together."

Madam Pomfrey and I stepped outside and Madam Pomfrey looked at me affectionately. "Always a pleasure, Haile," she told me. "However, let's hope I don't see much of you this year, eh?"

I laughed, and Hermione came out a few seconds later, smiling widely. McGonagall escorted us back down to the feast.

We had missing the Sorting. As we entered the Great Hall, I scanned the Gryffindor table for the new first years. I also noticed that almost every head turned towards me.

"I had to get checked out," I told Ron, as I took a seat next to him, and Hermione on the other side of me. Ron nodded, and Dumbledore stepped to the front.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said, brightly. "As you all are now aware, the Azkaban guards will be here on Ministry business. They are stationed at every entrance, and are not fooled easily. For your own safety, do not leave the school without permission.

"Now, for our new teachers. First, Professor Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

I clapped hard, but was one of the few who did. I glanced over at Malfoy, and he was looking at Professor Lupin like a dog with fleas.

I then glanced back at the staff table. Ron nudged me and I knew exactly what he was looking at. Snape's face had a frozen look of loath, and he was glaring directly at Lupin.

I gave a silent cheer. Maybe he'd forget about hating me! Then, he glanced back at me, his face never shifting. My smile faded. Guess not. I looked away before I got the shivers again.

Dumbledore continued. "Also, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, retired, and we are pleased to say that our gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid has filled the position."

Hagrid beamed. I began the applause, throwing in a cheer here and there. My heart swelled—this would make Hagrid _so_ happy.

"Now that I'm done blabbering," Dumbledore said with a smile, "Enjoy the feast."

Food appeared in front of us, and I dug in, ravenously. After the feast, Hermione, Ron, and I met Hagrid walking out of the hall.

"We're so happy for you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Couldn' believe it meself…great man, Dumbledore, great man…well, good night, you three." He patted us on our backs with one hand and strode out of the castle, wiping his eyes.

Once back in the common room, I hugged everyone I was good friends with and forgot about my fainting episode. Parvati and Lavender followed me up to the common room, chatting about our summers.

I told them about blowing my aunt and they cracked up in laughter. Hermione entered at that moment, and shot me a look. I stopped at once.

"Well, time for bed, I'm exhausted!" I exclaimed, and turned off my lamp. They all followed suit. Hermione's new cat, Crookshanks, jumped on her bed, and curled up, its eyes the only light in the dark room.

I fell asleep easily and slept soundly throughout the night. I woke up early, the next day, before the other girls, and showered. I had time to brush my impossible curls. I even put a little mousse in them, so they were voluminous and shiny.

"Your hair looks pretty," Hermione remarked, as I emerged from the bathroom, yanking on my knee-high school socks.

I secretly enjoyed our school uniforms: the gray, pleated skirts with the gray vests over our white shirts, a black robe covering it all. I especially liked the hats that hid my bad hair days.

I waited for Hermione to get ready, and then we met Ron down in the common room. We went down to breakfast together, with the other Gryffindors simultaneously.

Dean and Seamus were always happy to see me; we had become quite close friends in the past two years. I had hugged the Quidditch team last night, but this morning I saw Oliver Wood, and he beamed at me. "Ready for a great season?" he said. It dawned on me that this was Oliver's last year at Hogwarts. I would win him the Quidditch Cup if it was the last thing I did!

As we entered the Great Hall, Malfoy started laughing loudly. I rolled my eyes as he imitated me fainting. "Whatever," I huffed, sitting down. I began buttering a piece of a toast angrily.

"Don't let him get to you," Fred said. "He's a git."

"Dementors make everyone feel shaky," George assured me. "Terrible feeling, you know. Besides, that git came bursting into _our_ compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

Fred nodded. "First game of the season versus Slytherin, too. We'll show him."

I smiled, glad to know they had my back. "You're right," I told them, as Hermione handed me my third-year schedule.

"Well, looks like we have Divination first," Ron said. He glanced at Hermione's schedule. "Whoa, Hermione, there's a mistake with yours."

I glanced over, too. "Yeah, you have like ten subjects a day. Look! There's three classes for nine o'clock. Don't you have Divination with us?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I do. Now, let's get going, shall we?"

Draco pretended to faint once more as I left the Great Hall. Laughter rang in my ears. I shook it off, thinking of Quidditch.

It took us forever to find the North Tower where the Divination classroom was. We climbed up a ladder and through a trap door to enter the classroom.

Well, if you could call it a classroom. There were many circular tables with little armchairs squished around them and the tables were set as if they were having a gigantic tea party.

We appeared to be the last ones to arrive, because most of the tables were taken, and once we were seated at a table, she appeared. "Welcome," she said, with a mysterious, flighty voice She wore many cheap-looking jewelry around her neck, arms, and fingers, and her eyes were magnified by huge glasses.

"I'm Professor Trelawney. I'm very pleased you have decided to take the most difficult of magical arts. If you do not have the Sight, there is very little to taught, however. You," she barked at Neville. "Is your grandmother well?"

"Yes," Neville said, startled.

"Hm," she clucked doubtfully, and continued walking around the room. "This term we will focus on tea leaves. Oh, and you," she said to Seamus, "I'd stay away from dark-haired women."

He glanced over at my jet-black hair and grinned. I grinned back, glad he wasn't taking this seriously.

"I have the year planned out, foreseen with a few bumps however. For instance, February will give most of us a nasty case of the flu. And around Easter, one of us will leave forever."

The class was silent.

She spoke to Lavender next. "Could please pass me that teapot?" she asked, pointing to a shelf.

Lavender nodded, and gave it her, relieved.

"Thank you. And my dear? The thing you are dreading will happen on Friday, the sixteenth of October."

Lavender looked devastated.

We then divided into pairs and read each other's drained teacups. Ron and I had a lot of fun with ours, making up the most ridiculous readings. Professor Trelawney, however, was not amused.

"No, no, my dears," she said, shaking her head dramatically. "Like this." She picked up my cup. "Yes…yes…you have a deadly enemy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. You-Know-Who."

Everyone stared at her in amazement, then turned their eyes back to a transfixed Professor Trelawney. Bored, I waited for her to finish.

She gave my cup a final turn. She gasped, and then screamed, sinking into a chair. Everyone stared at her, curiously.

"Oh, my poor dear…you have…you have the Grim," she said dramatically. I shrugged, not knowing what it meant.

A few people did the same as me, but the rest of the class clapped their hands to their mouths.

"Oh...kay?" I questioned, indifferently.

" _The Grim, my dear, the Grim!_ " she cried, impatiently. "The giant black dog…an omen…of _death_."

Everyone was now looking at me with horror-stricken faces. I was no longer indifferent. I remembered the dog I saw before I boarded the Knight Bus. What if…no…

Hermione snorted. I looked over at her in amazement. "Right. Don't you think if she was going to die, it would have happened already?" Hermione was echoing my prior thoughts. I felt relieved again.

" **The worst has yet to come**!" Trelawney argued. "You know, dear, I perceive very little aura from you."

"Right, because I don't believe that my friend here is going to die just because you see a dumb dog in her teacup."

Everyone stared at Hermione, surprised. It was very unlike Hermione to talk like this to a teacher.

Professor Trelawney chose to ignore this and ended the class for the day.

As we exited the classroom, climbing down the ladder, I exclaimed, "Hermione! What's gotten into you?"

Ron agreed, "Yeah, I don't believe it either, but…"

We landed on the floor, and Hermione laughed. "Really, it's all so silly," she said, waving it off.

McGonagall was puzzled by the dull faces of her class the next period. "What's gotten into all of you today?" she asked incredeluously.

Hermione spoke up. "Professor, we've just come from Divination, and—"

Professor McGonagall nodded and held up a hand, silencing her. "Yes, yes. So, which one of you is dying this year?"

Everyone looked at me, so I said, "Me."

McGonagall nodded. "Convenient. Well, every year she predicts a student to die and every year the same student survives. So, don't expect me to excuse you on any homework. If you die, you don't need to turn it in, I suppose."

The class lightened up considerably.

At lunch, Ron seemed to be still a little worried. "Haile…you haven't seen a big black dog, have you?"

"Well, I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."

Ron gasped, going white. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Black dogs are exactly uncommon in the world," she said, practically. "I mean, it's not like seeing a dragon walking down your street."

"My uncle Bilius saw one once!" Ron said. "He died a day later!"

"Don't you get it, Ron?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "They see the Grim and die of fright. Haile's not stupid enough to believe that nonsense and that's why she's still alive."

Ron stared at her, as if he couldn't believe her.

"Divination seems very silly to me," Hermione said, opening up her Arithmancy book. "I think it's even sillier than you would take it seriously, Ron."

Ron shot at her, "I think you just don't like being bad at something for a change!"

Hermione slammed her book shut and stood up, her cheeks flushing. "If being good at Divination means I have to pretend my best friend's going to die, then I think I won't be studying it much longer! It was rubbish compared to my Arithmancy class!"

We followed her out of the Great Hall to our Care of Magical Creatures class. Ron whispered to me, "She hasn't even been to her Arithmancy class yet…"

I shrugged, not really caring, and continued to dwell on the fact I had seen the dog already. The whole way down to Hagrid's hut, I thought about it. I wasn't fool enough to believe that just because I saw a dog I would die…but it was a very strange coincidence, I must say…

When I snapped myself to attention, I noticed that besides Gryffindors, there were Slytherins around us. "We have class with the Slytherins?" I asked Dean, who was giving one of the Slytherin boys a dirty look.

"Unfortunately," Dean huffed.

This couldn't be good.


	4. Chapter 4: Ever Be The Same

Hagrid burst out his cabin to start the class and beamed at us all. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lessons comin' up, follow me!"

I shot a nervous look at Hermione. "You don't think he has anything…dangerous…planned?" I asked. The last thing I wanted was Hagrid sacked on his first day.

Hermione shook her head, but doubt filled her expression. "He wouldn't dare…"

He led us to a large fenced area. "Gather 'round! Now, open yer books."

Everyone pulled out their books. I noticed that many people, like me, had bound them with belts, and others had used ropes and numerous other materials. We stared questioningly at Hagrid. "Hagrid," I said quietly. "Please tell us how to open them."

Hagrid looked around, wide-eyed. "Oh. Erm. Yeh've ger stroke 'em. Just pet 'em a bit," he called throughout the small clearing.

We all looked at each, shrugged, and petted our ferocious books. Hagrid looked a little down that we hadn't be able to open them all summer. "Guess I'll go and get the Creatures, then…" He disappeared into the forest behind the paddock.

Malfoy snickered. "Stroke them! Of course! This is absolutely ridiculous, when my father finds out this oaf got a job…"

I turned towards him, viciously, aware that people were staring. "Shut up, Malfoy," I said acidly. I was _done_ with his arrogance this year. Ron was, too, because he was at my side in an instance.

"Is that a dementor, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, and Ron made a movement as if he was going to jump at him, when Parvati and Lavender let out squeals.

Ron and I turned around, and saw about ten of these…great, winged, eagle-faced horses that strode towards us on front legs with talons. They were brilliant: colorful with striking, bright eyes. They were all attached by chains held by Hagrid.

"These…" Hagrid announced, gesturing to the beautiful bird-horses. "…are hippogriffs! Firs' thing yeh gotta know. Easily offended, they are, so don't ever insult one unless yer asking for a fight.

"Also, yeh gotta wait for the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite. Yer gonna bow ter them firs' and wait ter to see if they bow back. If he does, you can touch him. If he don't…then get away from him at once, slowly.

"Who's firs'?"

The class involuntarily backed away, glancing at each other. Ron and Hermione were among them. I sighed. "I'll go," I said before I could stop myself.

Hagrid grinned. "Brave girl, Haile!" Hagrid boomed, as I climbed over the fence, trying to keep my heart rate down.

"But…Haile!" Lavender called after me.

Parvati finished for her. "Your tea leaves!"

The Slytherins looked confused, but the Gryffindors shot nervous looks at each other. I sighed, facing the crowd of my fellow house members. "'Kay. Let's end that ridiculous prediction now. If I don't die here, I'm pretty sure my chances to die have run out."

The Gryffindors eyed me curiously as I turned my back and Hagrid led me in front of one of the biggest ones there. "This is Buckbeak," Hagrid introduced as if it was his old friend.

The class was now eyeing me apprehensively. Even the Slytherins were paying close attention now; Malfoy in particular. His eyes were narrowed and he looked almost worried.

Hagrid untied Buckbeak, and he ruffled his feathers magnificently. Buckbeak caught my eye, and I had to force myself not to look away. "Try not ter blink now that yeh've got eye contact, Haile," Hagrid told me.

I didn't even though my eyes began to water. Buckbeak's expression didn't change. I gave him a weak smile. "Now bow…" Hagrid ordered softly. I noticed out of the corner of my eye he had retreated a bit.

I gave Buckbeak a bow and looked up. The hippogriff gave me a look of high authority and I gulped. Hagrid cleared his throat. "Alright, then, Haile, back away slowly—"

Then, the hippogriff bent its knees and sank into a bow. I grinned widely, and Hagrid encouraged, "Pet his beak, Haile!"

I reached out with a new surge of confidence and pet Buckbeak's beak. The bird was no longer haughty; it was friendly and inviting. It allowed me to bet its beak several times.

The class applauded and cheered. "How's _that_ for those silly tea leaves?" Hermione barked, and even Lavender and Parvati shrugged.

"Yeh can probably even ride him if yeh want," Hagrid said, enthusiastically.

"What?" I said, jerking my head to look at him.

"Go on…put yer foot on his wing and climb up, but be gentle." I shot _'_ _help me!'_ looks at Ron and Hermione.

"Hagrid, I really don't think this is—"

"Nonsense, Hermione! Go on, Haile!" Hagrid's happy face was too precious to break. I stepped on Buckbeak's wing, shutting my eyes as I hoisted myself up. Okay, so far so good.

"Off you go!" roared Hagrid, and Buckbeak, without any warning for me, took flight.

I seized the Buckbeak's neck as we soared up and up. It was quite different from flying on a broomstick, though if I hadn't had practice on my broomstick, I probably would have fallen off by now from panic.

I felt like I was going to slide off any moment, but luckily, Buckbeak seemed to feel my tenseness. He brought me back down to paddock after a few more seconds. Our landing was somehow smooth even though I had my eyes shut tight the whole time.

"Well done, Haile!" Hagrid said, pulling me off the hippogriff. "I think he likes you!"

I gave a huge smile at Buckbeak and he bowed again at me.

"Who's next?" Hagrid asked.

The rest of the class eased up by my success and began to bow nervously to the hippogriffs. Malfoy took over Buckbeak while I watched anxiously. Leave it to Malfoy to screw things up.

Malfoy bowed, and Buckbeak bowed back. Malfoy began to stroke his beak, and said to me in a loud carrying voice, "Oh, this is easy, Potter. No wonder you could do it. I mean…" he continued, turning back to the hippogriff, "I bet this big ugly brute wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Suddenly, Buckbeak took a strike. Malfoy screamed and fell backwards, while Hagrid struggled to get Buckbeak under control. The class ran out of the fenced area and watched in silent alarm; Pansy Parkinson was in tears.

Malfoy's arm appeared to be gushing blood and he was screaming, "I'm dying! I'm dying!"

"Yer not!" Hagrid said, beginning to sweat and turning white. "Haile, Seamus," Hagrid said to us, since we were the nearest. "I need ter get the hippogriffs under control…could yeh take him up to the hospital wing?"

Seamus and I groaned and hoisted Malfoy up. "Couldn't he have asked another guy to do this?" I grumbled, as Malfoy who was very white, put his weight on us. His blood got on our robes.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "He's like twice your height," he agreed. We lugged him up the stairs and it seemed forever to drag him to the hospital wing.

"It's your own fault!" I told him as he moaned. "Madam Pomfrey can mend your cut in a second, just shut up!"

Seamus laughed, and Malfoy stopped moaning, but closed his eyes, clearly in pain. I, personally, thought he was being a drama queen.

Madam Pomfrey helped us lift him into a bed. He didn't even thank us for lugging his idiotic butt up here. Annoyed, I stomped out of the hospital wing after Seamus was finished telling Madam Pomfrey what happened.

Seamus caught up with me, amused at my obvious anger. "Well, you know what this means," he said, more gravely. I looked at him, confused. His eyebrows shot up. "This doesn't mean good news for Hagrid—once Malfoy's dad finds out, at least."

My heart sank. Seamus was right.

Ron and Hermione had similar worries that night at dinner. "Oh, I'm so mad I could scream!" I said, kicking under the table.

"Ouch!" cried Percy who was sitting across from me.

"Oh, sorry, Perce," I said, looking down at my dinner instantly.

"He can't get Hagrid sacked!" Hermione assured me, terrified.

Ron looked solemn. "Oh, he could, and he'll try," Ron informed us. "We'll just have to make sure Hagrid doesn't do anything else dangerous."

We nodded in agreement.

That night, we sat up in the Gryffindor tower. "There's a light on at Hagrid's," I said lightly. Ron and Hermione continued to work on homework, but sighed. "We could go down and visit him."

They both looked up, looked at each, frowned, and shook their heads. "Come on!" I moaned. "Hagrid needs us!"

"No, Haile," Hermione said, sharply. "I won't have it. We'll let Hagrid mull over this himself, and we'll go visit him straight tomorrow morning." She put down her quill. "You know, H, I'm really surprised at you. With Sirius Black on the loose, you're already just _itching_ to go sneaking around at night. No, no, and no. And Ronald Weasley," she said in an even more acidic voice, "if I find out you sneak her out yourself, you'll be truly sorry. This is for her safety, and that only."

She then smiled warmly at both of us and stood up, announcing it was time for bed, and wouldn't I, Haile, come along, too?

I agreed, and said goodnight to Ron, almost amused. I knew Hermione only wanted the best for me. I could only admit that she was right. I was glad I had a practical friend like her...she always had my back, after all.

It wasn't until Thursday during Double Potions that Draco returned to classes. His arm was covered in bandages and he constantly complained of the pain.

Pansy Parkinson absolutely swooned over him. "Does it hurt, Draco?" she cooed.

"Yes…" he sighed, and then winked at Crabbe and Goyle.

I narrowed my eyes. Malfoy chose the seat next to me, and I shot a look at him. Why?

Then, Malfoy looked at the ingredients he was supposed to cut up for his Shrinking Solution. "Sir," he called. "I can't cut up my daisy roots…my arm…"

"Potter," Snape called clearly. "Cut up Mr. Malfoy's daisy roots."

I now understood why he chose the seat next to me. He watched contentedly as I cut up his roots, angrily. He smiled when I was done. " _Thank you_ ," he drawled. "And skin my shrivelfig."

"Malfoy…I swear…" I hissed, grabbing his shrivelfig.

"What, Potter? So…how's your dear pal, Hagrid, lately?" he asked in an offhand tone.

Ron joined the conversation, helping me cut up my own ingredients.

"Weasley, I'm quite sure the famous Haile Potter is capable of cutting up her own roots," Snape drawled. "But if you'd like to put yourself behind, continue."

"Yes, sir," Ron said, and continued cutting up my roots. I quietly thanked him. "And that's none of your business, Malfoy."

We _had_ gone down to see him, and it wasn't good. He was really upset by the whole ordeal, and was going to continue with something smaller.

"Father's not very happy about my injury," Malfoy said, smirking. He gave a fake sigh. "Will my arm **ever be the same**?"

"Nice plan," I hissed at him. "Get Hagrid fired. Really slick."

Malfoy sneered, " _I_ thought so."

I glanced across the room. Neville as usual was being scolded by Snape for messing up his potion. Hermione frantically tried to help him set it right without Snape noticing.

"By the way, Potter," Malfoy said, in a casual voice. "Black's been sighted not too far from here by a Muggle."

Ron and I looked at him sharply.

"Why you haven't done anything yet…it's beyond me," he said, pushing his caterpillar that needed to be sliced towards Ron. "If it was me, I would have gotten my revenge by now."

Ron shot at him, "What do you mean by that, Malfoy?"

"Don't you know, Potter?" Malfoy asked, cocking his head at me. "Well, I won't spoil the surprise for you."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Ron and I jumped up and ran away from Malfoy. "Hermione, Black's been sighted," I told her, walking out of the classroom.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, and Malfoy was saying something about Haile getting revenge…but for what? What do you reckon?"

No answer. We turned around. "Hermione?" I called. "She was right behind us…"

We turned back around and saw her hurrying towards us. "Oh, sorry," she muttered, looking flustered. She shifted her bag from one shoulder to another. "Oh, this bag is so heavy."

I peered inside it. "Hermione!" I exclaimed. "Look how many books you're carrying!"

Hermione quickly shut her bag. "It's nothing. Let's go down to lunch, shall we?" She gave us a quick nod and shuffled away.

Ron looked at me, curiously. "Do you get the feeling she's keeping something from us?" I nodded and followed her down to lunch.

After lunch we had our first ever Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Lupin. He entered when us Gryffindors were already seated with our books out. "Oh, no need for books," he said airily. "Today will be a practical lesson—wands only. Follow me."

We curiously followed him out of the classroom and down the corridor. Peeves came out of nowhere, blocking our way. "Loony, loopy Lupin," he chanted over and over.

"Kindly step aside, Peeves," Lupin said, grinning.

Peeves stuck out his tongue at him instead. Lupin grinned wider, and pulled at his wand. "Watch, everyone. A useful spell this is. _Waddiwasi!"_

A piece of chewing gum Peeves had just stuck in the keyhole of the door we needed to get through shot up his nose, causing Peeves to fly away, yelling.

We smiled at him, approvingly. He led us into the staffroom, where Snape was just exiting. "Good afternoon, Professor Snape," Lupin said pleasantly.

Snape eyed him maliciously. "Hello," he murmured. "I can't help but notice this class contains Neville Longbottom. I wouldn't put anything too hard on him unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Hermione scowled, and Neville turned pink. I felt a wave of fury at Snape.

Professor Lupin merely smiled. "Oh, I was actually hoping Neville would start," he said, lightly. "I'm quite sure he'll succeed with confidence.'

Snape glared before leaving.

Lupin motioned to the wardrobe at the back of the room. "There's a boggart in there," Lupin said, as the wardrobe wobbled ferociously. "Boggarts like dark, small places. The headmaster was kind enough to let me use this one for practice for you. Now, can anyone tell what a boggart is?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air. "It's a shape-shifter," he answered. "It takes the shape of whatever will frighten us the most."

Lupin smiled at her. "Precisely. No one knows that the boggart looks like on the inside, but once exposed to us, will immediately take the shape of our biggest fear. Haile, can you tell me why we have the upper hand when dealing with the boggart?"

I was startled at being addressed, but I had a go. "Well…since there's so many of us, it will be confused and not know what shape to take?"

"Yes," Lupin agreed. "That's why it's easier to rid of it with a group. The charm that repels a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is envision your biggest fear so it's merely a joke—not scary at all. The charm is…repeat after me… _riddikulus!_ "

" _Riddikulus!_ " we shouted together.

"Yes. Now, the hard part. Neville?" Neville stepped forward. "Good lad. What is your biggest fear?"

Neville thought for a moment and then said, "Professor Snape."

Everyone laughed and Neville cracked a grin himself.

"Now, Neville, you live with your grandmother, I expect?" Lupin asked. "Can you think of the clothes she wears?"

Neville thought. "A long green dress, a fur hat, and a scarf. With a big red handbag."

"Good. Think of them clearly. Now, when the boggart comes out, it will assume the form of Professor Snape. Then, say the charm, and think clearly of the clothes your grandmother wears. I won't spoil the surprise for you all…but concentrate hard on your biggest fear, everyone, so you will be ready to go next."

I knew mine at once—and it wasn't Voldemort or Sirius Black. It was dementors.

"Everyone back up, give Neville room. I'll call the next person up. Ready, Neville?" Neville gulped and nodded. "One…two…three!"

The wardrobe burst open and Snape stepped out, his glare intensifying on Neville. " _Riddikulus!_ " Neville yelled as loud as his voice would go.

There was a loud crack. Snape was suddenly wearing a long green dress with a fur hat, a large red purse, with a scarf. The class roared in laughter, and the boggart, confused, paused. "Parvati, next!"

It went like this for the next few people. It was really fun to watch, the class laughing every time someone's biggest fear turned into the funniest thing they had ever seen.

Finally, the boggart was becoming extremely confused. Lupin stepped forward and it became a silvery white orb, like a moon. " _Riddikulus!_ " Lupin cried. _Crack!_ "Neville, finish him off!"

Snape appeared again in the lacy dress before Neville laughed and the boggart exploded into a million wisps of smoke.

"Fantastic!" Lupin exclaimed, beaming. "Neville—excellent job. Five points to Gryffindor for every person who helped tackle the boggart, and five for Hermione and Haile."

"But we didn't get to tackle the boggart," I protested.

"You two answered my questions at the beginning of class," Lupin reminded me. "Homework: read the chapter on boggarts with a summary due Monday."

Everyone left the classroom, talking excitedly of the boggart and how cool Professor Lupin was. Hermione said, "I wish I could have a turn. He seems like a really good teacher."

"Me too," I sighed. "I wonder why we didn't get to."

Ron shrugged.

From then on, Defense Against the Dark Arts class was everyone's favorite. Potions had gotten worse, however, especially when Snape found out about the boggart incident. Divination was a nightmare. Professor Trelawney never tired of predicting my death. Care of Magical Creatures had become dull fast now that Hagrid was taking extra precautions to be safe.

Finally, October came and that meant Quidditch season. Oliver Wood called a meeting one Thursday. We met down in the locker rooms, as always. He stood in front of us, and said, "This my last chance to win the Cup. We have the best team in the school! It's time for us to win!"

The team responded enthusiastically, and we began practicing three times a week. It was going quite well, as our determined spirits never diminished by the chilly, rainy weather.

One night after a particularly excellent practice, I came home to find the Gryffindor common room buzzing with excited people. "What's going on?" I asked Ron, who was chatting happily with Hermione.

"Hogsmeade weekend on Halloween!" Ron said, happily. Then, his face fell at same time mine did.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, H. Maybe they'll catch Black soon and you can go next time."

I sighed, too. Ron looked at me pityingly. "I know!" he said, suddenly. "Ask McGonagall."

Hermione and I gave him a doubtful look. Ron defended his outburst. "Come on, like Black would try anything in front of all those people."

Hermione shook her head, but I considered it. "I think I'll ask her tomorrow," I said.

Ron pulled Scabbers out of his bag. "Poor Scabbers hasn't been feeling well lately," Ron said, eyeing his ill-looking rat.

Just then, Crookshanks jumped up and sat on Hermione's lap, eyeing Scabbers evilly.

Us there were silent for a moment in anticipation. Then, Crookshanks lunged for Scabbers and Ron, unable to keep control over the scurrying, frightened rat, dropped him.

Crookshanks chased after him full speed.

Ron was yelling. "CATCH THAT CAT! GET THE STUPID ANIMAL!"

People were staring, and many of the boys made lunges to catch Crookshanks. George finally snatched the small lion/large cat up, and brought him over to Hermione.

Ron had retrieved Scabbers from underneath a nearby chair. He was shaking head to foot—and so was Ron, in anger. "You keep your cat away from him! You're making him worse!" he snapped.

Hermione held Crookshanks tighter. "It's not his fault, Ron! He doesn't know any better!" she said, furiously.

Ron yelled back, "Why don't both of you just keep away from us?!" and without another glance, stormed into his dormitory.

I sighed. I hated when they fought. Hermione was close to tears and when I suggested we go to bed, she nodded silently. I led her upstairs, away from the curious spectators that had gathered around. Everything would be better tomorrow, right?


	5. Chapter 5: Just Peachy

Ron didn't come to breakfast with Hermione and I that morning. Still bitter about the cat and rat situation. I was feeling extra hungry, however, and piled my plate high with toast, my favorite. Hermione was poking an egg around.

"Come on, Hermione," I said, buttering my toast. "We both know it isn't your fault. Ron's just…" I sighed. "He'll come around." I handed her a piece of toast. "Toast?"

Hermione took it from me. "How do you eat so much and stay so small?" Hermione wondered. "You eat three times as much as me, but we're the same size."

I shrugged, stuffing another piece of toast in my mouth. "Carbs, Potter," came a sneering voice behind me.

Draco Malfoy was there, of course, with Crabbe and Goyle.

"So?" I said, buttering my third piece of toast.

"They make people _fat_ ," he said, walking away.

I stopped buttering my toast. "Uh…I'll meet you in Herbology, Hermione," I told her. She didn't even seem to hear me, as she ventured towards Herbology alone.

I ran up to my dormitory in record time. I went into the bathroom, and stared at myself. I turned to the side. My stomach didn't stick out at all. My thighs were as slender as ever. What was he talking about?

I laughed. I couldn't believe I had let Malfoy get to me like this. I was pathetic. I laughed the whole way down to Herbology, but stopped abruptly when I reached the greenhouses.

Ron and Hermione were there, not talking, and glaring at each other. "Where were you?" they asked at the same time.

"Checking to see if I was fat," I told them, cheerfully. "I've concluded I'm not."

Ron and Hermione couldn't help looking at each other, bewildered, and then burst out laughing. I sighed with relief. At least Malfoy calling me fat had led to one good thing.

After Herbology, we had Transfiguration. I waited until the very end of class when most of the class had filed out to ask Professor McGonagall. Ron and Hermione promised they'd wait outside.

"Professor?" I said, approaching her desk. I had always liked Professor McGonagall; she was stern, but almost maternally, and I knew she loved us all.

"Yes, Miss Potter?" she asked, looking up through her glasses.

"Well, about Hogsmeade," I started, but Professor McGonagall shot me a look that shut me up.

"I'm sorry, dear, but if you don't have a form signed then I can't let you go," McGonagall said, wearily. She almost frowned. "It's for the best. Now, run along."

I nodded, and left the room. I shook my head when Ron and Hermione opened their mouths to ask how it went. "I'm sick of being people treating me like a baby! It's as if I need bodyguards following me around everywhere—like I'm being baby-sat!"

My rant was interrupted by a sound of crying coming from the Great Hall. We hurried in there to see Lavender Brown in tears, with the rest of our class trying comfort her.

"What happened?" I asked Parvati, who was rubbing her back.

"Her baby rabbit died," Parvati said, solemnly. "And…you remember what Professor Trelawney predicted. The thing you're dreading will happen on the sixteenth of October."

Lavender blew her nose.

My heart sank. If Lavender's prediction came true, then…

Hermione was not affected. "But, if it's just a baby, how could you dread it? And you just got the news today, so it doesn't mean…"

"Stop while you're ahead," I advised, and she shut up under the sobs of Lavender and the glares from Parvati.

The next morning, everyone awoke excitedly to go to Hogsmeade—even Lavender who had cried herself to sleep that night. I slept in while Parvati, Hermione, and Lavender got ready.

I eventually got up when they left, wanting to see Hermione and Ron off. I ran downstairs after dressing, my hair thrown back in a messy ponytail. They were just leaving as I arrived.

"By the looks of your hair, Potter, I can tell you're not going out. Don't worry, I'll say hello to the dementors for you," Draco called to me. His Slytherin buddies laughed.

I rolled my eyes and wished Ron and Hermione a load of fun. After, I decided to go grab some breakfast by myself. I ate with the second and first years who were not yet old enough to go. They crowded around me, fascinated.

I made an excuse to leave after being pestered with questions for nearly ten minutes. I hurried out of the Great Hall and up the stairs before running straight into Professor Lupin.

"Oh, hi, Professor," I said, looking down. "Sorry."

"No matter," he said, looking confused. "Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?"

"No permission slip," I explained gloomily. What was I supposed to do all day?

"Why don't you come with me? I was just going to my office to check on the grindylow for our next lesson."

I nodded eagerly, and we walked down the corridor to his office. The grindylow was a little green creature in a tank of water. "Water demon," Lupin said pointing. "He won't be any trouble, though."

I laughed as the grindylow pulled faces at us. "Very cute," I said sarcastically.

Professor Lupin sat down at his desk, and motioned for me to take a seat. "Have a cup of tea," he said, pushing a glass towards me.

"Thanks," I replied, sipping the hot drink.

"So, I've heard about that silly prediction," Lupin said, raising his eyebrows.

"You too?" I groaned. "Look, I'm not really worried about it."

"Nor am I!" Lupin said, good-naturedly. "You haven't seen any great big dogs around, have you?" He chuckled.

"Well, actually, I saw one the night I left the Dursleys over summer," I offered, in an offhand voice.

Lupin's eyes darkened. "D-did you?" he said, not meeting my eyes. "Well, perhaps, it really was, you know, just a dog. Not an omen, just a…dog."

I nodded. "That's what I'm banking on," I said, cheerfully, sipping my tea again.

"So, nothing worrying you, then?" Lupin said, perking up.

"Well, just one thing. Why didn't you let me fight the boggart?" I asked, shyly.

"Well, Haile…I thought it was obvious. I assumed your worst fear would be Lord Voldemort."

I was a bit startled. I never had heard anyone besides Dumbledore speak his name. It gave me a new respect for Professor Lupin.

"Well, I was actually thinking of dementors," I told him.

Lupin's eyes widened and he nodded. "Impressive. To fear fear itself."

Professor Snape entered at that moment. "Here it is," he drawled, his lip curling. He was carrying a smoking goblet of some kind of potion.

Lupin smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Severus. Could you leave it right here?"

Snape set it on the desk, and eyed me maliciously. "Afternoon tea?" Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

Lupin nodded. "Yes," he said. "Well, I best be back to work, Haile. Thanks for having tea with me."

I didn't like the idea of Lupin taking a potion Snape had given him. Lupin was already ill-looking at it was. But I nodded, and left the room with Snape behind me.

"So, Malfoy mentioned…have you put on a few, Potter?" Snape said, sneering.

My jaw dropped open, and I was stunned a teacher would even _consider_ saying that to a student. "I'm not fat!" I retorted, backing up.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not!" I screamed and ran up to my dormitory.

I caught up on homework, grumbling under my breath about Snape and Malfoy, while I waited for Ron and Hermione to get back from Hogsmeade.

When they did, they brought me back a ton of candy from Hogsmeade. I narrowed my eyes at it, and then helped myself, not really caring what Snape or Malfoy thought about me.

During the delicious feast, Ron and Hermione told me all about Hogsmeade—it was if I had gone, too. I told them about Snape bringing Lupin the potion, and Snape asking if I gained weight.

"Snape gave Lupin a potion?!" Ron exclaimed at the same time as Hermione squealed, "Snape asked you _what_?"

After the feast, we trudged up to the common room, behind the rest of the Gryffindors. When we finally arrived, all of the Gryffindor house seemed to be crowded around the Fat Lady portrait.

"What's going on?" Ron yelled.

Percy was making his way to the front of the crowd. When he made it, he gasped. "Someone get the headmaster, quick!" he said sharply.

Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers arrived shortly. Soon, the word spread throughout the massive crowd that the Fat Lady was _gone_.

"Search the whole castle for her and see who did this to her," Dumbledore ordered the rest of the staff.

Fred and George lifted me up, so I could see over everyone's head. I gasped. The portrait of the Fat Lady was ripped in several places as if someone been on a rampage.

Peeves came out of nowhere, zooming over our heads, cackling. "Good luck finding her!" he said, laughing his head off. "Nasty little temper he has, that Sirius Black."

Sleeping bags were immediately set up in the Great Hall for all four houses. Dumbledore left the Head Boy and Girl in command while the teachers were to search the castle for Sirius Black.

My head was numb. Sirius Black…in the castle…at the same time as _me_. I should have felt frightened, at least, but I mostly just felt shocked.

The Gryffindors were eagerly telling the rest of the school what had happened. Percy started breaking conversations up, telling us to go to bed.

Hermione, Ron, and I were talking with a bunch of other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. "He can't have gotten in!" Hermione was busy telling everyone. "There are enchantments around Hogwarts that can't be penetrated by Apparating or anything else! Plus, with the dementors standing guard…"

"Lights out!" shouted Percy. "Go to bed!"

The lights turned out a few seconds later. Everyone scrambled to find a sleeping bag. Ron, Hermione and I were left with ones by the entrance to the Great Hall.

This turned out to be an advantage, but because after a couple hours, mostly everyone fell asleep. I, however, stayed up, thinking, my mind in continuous motion.

Suddenly, Percy seemed to be standing right at the foot of my sleeping bag. I shut my eyes tight. "Professor Dumbledore…any sight of him?" he asked, worriedly.

"No," Dumbledore said solemnly. "We've searched…everywhere."

Professor Snape was there, too. "We've asked all the portraits and searched in every last secret entrance to the school…" he said darkly.

"How did he get in?" Percy asked, his voice dropped to a whisper.

I could imagine the twinkle in Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes. "We can only assume…that he got in the same way he got out."

By that, he must have meant Azkaban, but Percy was silent, and so was Snape.

Snape finally broke the silence. "Headmaster. If you remember our conversation prior to the term beginning...it seems almost impossible for Black to enter alone."

It was Dumbledore's turn to be silent. Finally, he spoke. "Severus, I do not believe Sirius Black had any accomplices in breaking in."

After that, Dumbledore and Snape left. I opened my eyes back up when Percy walked away. I turned to look at Ron and Hermione, and to my surprise, both of their eyes were wide open.

They mirrored my curious look. "We'll find out," I mouthed at them, turned over, and fell asleep.

Over the next week or so, the school talked of nothing but Sirius Black. The Fat Lady had been replaced with Sir Cadogan, an insane knight that changed the passwords twice a day. Every time you climbed in the portrait hole, he'd yell, "Come back, and fight, you coward!" or something of the like.

Also, I found myself constantly under watch of members of authority. Teachers always seemed to be at my side, and Percy tailed me religiously.

Two and a half weeks after the incident, Professor McGonagall couldn't stand it any longer. "Miss Potter," she said, at the end of class. She waited until the rest of the class filed out the door. "I'm very sorry to inform you of this, but—"

"I know that Sirius Black is after me, Professor," I told her. "I'm not worried, or anything. Just alert."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened. "Well. I'm very impressed at the maturity you're handling this with. Just—listen here. Whatever you may…find out about Sirius Black, keep your head clear. Don't let it get to you. He'll be captured soon enough and he'll suffer more than anyone he's ever hurt."

I wasn't really sure what she meant, but the thought of Sirius Black being captured sounded good to me.

Quidditch practice was still going well except for one major problem: the nasty weather. We were all extremely discouraged when we were informed that we were no longer playing Slytherin. They used their injured Seeker, Malfoy, as an excuse, but it was obvious they didn't want to play in this weather.

Wood was furious. "We're playing Hufflepuff instead!" Wood spat. "We'll have to rearrange our whole strategy. And they have an excellent Seeker, Cedric."

I blushed, and Katie, Angelina, and Alicia giggled.

"What?" asked Wood, Fred, and George.

We waved their question away, but we shot each other secret smiles. Cedric Diggory was extremely good-looking, tall, and an excellent Quidditch player.

The day before the match, we had Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, instead of Professor Lupin, Snape greeted us at the entrance.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Dean piped up.

"He's feeling ill," Snape said without emotion. "Sit down."

We all took seats, looking apprehensive. Professor Lupin was ill? After Snape gave him that potion, too…

"Today, we're going to cover werewolves," Snape said, with some sort of a twisted smile.

Hermione's hand shot up and she interrupted. "Please, sir, we're not supposed to start werewolves for another month or so."

"Speak out again, Miss Granger, and I'll take points away and give _you_ detention," Snape told her, his eyes burning.

Hermione fell silent, and didn't speak again for the rest of the class period. I happened to know getting detention was her worst fear.

At the end of class he assigned a ridiculously long essay on werewolves.

I woke up late the next day. Hermione was gently shaking me, and I jumped out of bed, grabbing my Quidditch robes and my Nimbus 2000, and ran down to the Quidditch field.

It was windy and rainy out. Terrible Quidditch weather. But the match would go on.

The rest of the team was there when I arrived. I began to get butterflies in my stomach. Diggory really _was_ an excellent seeker, and older than me, too. Did I stand a chance?

"How do you feel, H?" George asked. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes.

" **Just peachy** ," I grumbled, as my stomach gave a huge growl.

Oliver Wood took me by the shoulders. "Haile, we need this win," he told me. "You can do it. I know you can."

I nodded. "I'll try my best. Just as long as there's no dementors on the field," I joked.

The team laughed, and we walked into the bitter cold rain to play a game of Quidditch.

It was hard to focus on the match with Cedric Diggory as your opposer, but I managed to keep my eyes peeled for the Snitch.

I felt very confident. Even though I was shaking and trembling because of the wind and rain, I was sure I was going to catch the Snitch.

That's when a couple things happened at once. I looked down below me, and saw a huge black dog by the Forbidden Forest. Cedric Diggory zoomed forward to catch a speck of gold that sped right past me. And I looked down to see at least a hundred dementors below me.

The familiar wave of cold swept over me and I felt myself fall into unconsciousness.

I heard the screaming again, and it was clearer this time.

 _"_ _Not Haile, not Haile, please not Haile!"_

 _"_ _Stand aside, foolish girl."_

 _"_ _NO! PLEASE! Take me instead! Not Haile, not Haile! Have mercy, have mercy…"_

But Lord Voldemort didn't have mercy, I knew, as I heard a cold, high-pitched laugh.

Time passed in a blur when you were asleep.

"Lucky Diggory managed to catch her before she fell."

"How'd he manage to catch the Snitch _and_ her?"

"He's so amazing like that."

My eyes opened. The Gryffindor Quidditch team plus Ron and Hermione was standing over me. I realized at once I was in the hospital wing. They were covered in mud, and dripping wet, so I can't have been asleep long at all.

I quickly remembered everything that had happened. The black dog I had seen, the dementors, the Snitch, the screaming…

"What happened?" I asked them.

Oliver Wood looked like someone had just died. "We lost."

There was a terrible, terrible silence. My face scrunched up and I knew I was going to cry.

Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were holding my hands, and stroking my hair at once. "Don't cry!" Alicia squealed. "You're still the best Seeker we've ever had!"

"H, there was nothing you could do," Ron added, lightly. "There were a hundred dementors down there."

I nodded, my eyes brimming with tears. I couldn't look Oliver Wood in the face. "I'm really sorry, Oliver," I whispered.

"Don't be," he said at once. The team looked at him, surprised. "It's not your fault. It won't happen again, either. Dumbledore was furious."

I nodded, feeling ashamed. Why was I the only one to faint and hear my mother dying to save me? My insides felt like they had been chewed up and spit back out.

"So, wait, I was in the air," I said, wiping the tears that hadn't yet fell. "What happened when I fainted?"

Alicia, Angelina, and Katie giggled again. Even Hermione smiled. "Cedric Diggory caught you," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"Right after he caught the Snitch," George said evenly. "He tried to call the match off, to schedule a re-match, but it couldn't be done."

I sighed, suddenly feeling loads better. Cedric had saved me, for the second time, except this time was much more crucial. Now I would have an excuse to talk to him again.

"I've got to do something about this," I told them. "Just in case it should happen again. Anyway, where's my broomstick?"

The team looked at each nervously. "Well," Hermione started.

"Here," George said gently. He held up a clear bag, containing pieces of what looked like chopped wood.

Fred explained. "When you fell, your broom got blown away…straight into the Whomping Willow."

After that I didn't want to talk anymore and they left me alone.

Ron and Hermione stayed behind, and I told them what I heard when I fainted and what I saw right before I did.

Ron was uneasy about the dog, but trying not to make me panic, and Hermione waved it off. They were really concerned about me hearing my mom scream, though. They tried to be comforting but ended up making me feel even more uneasy about it all. What did this all mean?


	6. Chapter 6: What If I Had?

I was released from the Hospital Wing later that day. Most people were very pleasant to me, and constantly tried to cheer me up about the match. It helped to have so many people on my side.

Draco Malfoy, of course, was most discouraging. "Don't worry, Potter," he said, mockingly. "Don't let the dementors get you down. Oh, too late, I guess."

However, there were a perk or two.

"Oh, Cedric!" I called, before I chickened out. He was just exiting a classroom, and I caught up to him.

He smiled a gorgeous smile as I ran up to him. "Hi," he said, still grinning.

"Listen…well, I'm kind of embarrassed about it, but thanks for catching me…again," I said, shyly, tucking my hair behind my ears. I was glad I had taken the time to fix my hair this morning.

"Really, I'm beginning to enjoy it," he laughed, and started walking with me down the corridor.

I just laughed, feeling a little bounce in my step. "I just have to make sure there's no dementors next time," I assured him.

He frowned suddenly. "You know, no one likes them. It's not just you that reacts to them. If I hadn't caught the Snitch in time, we would have had to reschedule."

"You're a good Seeker," I told him, nodding.

"You're a better one when you're not fainting," he told him, with an irresistible half-smile.

"Thanks, but I guess we'll find out next time," I said, taking a right while he took a left. I smiled at him over my shoulder, and he returned it.

I hurried to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lupin was back, and the class was ecstatic.

When the bell rang, Lupin called, "Haile, I'd like a word."

I lingered behind, and showed up at his desk.

"I heard about the match," he said, gravely. "Sorry about your broomstick…and the dementors."

"Me too. I mean, why do they affect me like that?" I asked, puzzled.

"It's not because you're weak," Lupin said quickly. "Because you're very strong. No, it is because you have more horrors in your past than others."

I nodded, seeing as though this made perfect sense.

"They are one of the foulest, most terrible creatures that reside on this planet. They suck happiness out of everything and anything. If the dementors kiss you, you'll be left soulless. That is a fate worse than death itself."

"Azkaban must be a mad house," I offered.

Lupin nodded. "It's on a tiny island out at sea. The prisoners usually go mad in there, sucked of any hope or happiness."

"But Sirius Black escaped," I protested.

"Yes," he said curtly. "Incredible."

"You fought them, too," I reminded him.

"There is a spell to defend them. However, the more there are, the more difficult it is to perform."

"Professor," I said, getting an idea. "Could you teach me this spell?"

Lupin looked into my eyes and nodded. "Yes, I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until after the holidays. It's most advanced, and I do not expect you to grasp it immediately."

I thanked him happily and left. My cheerfulness didn't leave either. Ravenclaw had creamed Hufflepuff, which meant us Gryffindors still had a chance. I worked extra hard in practice, to show the team and Wood that I wouldn't let them down again.

As Christmas came along, Ron and Hermione insisted they were staying at Hogwarts. I knew they didn't want me to be alone, but I didn't argue.

I really didn't want to be alone on Christmas anyway.

Also, there was another Hogsmeade trip on the last weekend of the term. I unhappily accepted the fact that I was going to be the only one home again.

On that morning, I said good-bye to Ron and Hermione, and trudged back up to the common room.

Fred and George greeted me, grinning wickedly.

"Aren't you going?" I asked, confused.

"We wanted to give you something first," Fred told me, with a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

"Merry Christmas," George said, handing with a blank sheet of very old parchment.

"Is this a joke?" I asked, a doubtful smile playing on my cheeks.

"No!" George protested.

Fred cleared his throat. "This is a real sacrifice, giving it you. Well, we know it by heart anyway."

"So, what is it?" I asked, curiously.

Fred continued. "When we were first years, young, innocent—don't giggle, we _were!—_ and when we got caught the first time by Filch, we were sent to his office."

George spoke next. "We saw this drawer marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_. Of course, we were downright intent on breaking in."

"I dropped another Dungbomb," Fred said casually, "and we grabbed this."

"Filch didn't even know how to work it," George said proudly. "So, it was hardly stealing."

"Okay. You've got my attention," I said, grinning eagerly. "Show me!"

"Fine, fine, if you insist," Fred said mischievously. He removed his wand from his pocket and touch the piece of paper with it. " _I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."_

I watched as they handed me the parchment. Lines drawn in ink began forming all over the paper, they crisscrossed, intersected, and formed shapes and more lines…

Words appeared about the top. They read, 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present… _The Marauder's Map._ '

This _map_ showed every inch of Hogwarts—castle and ground. Also, it had hundreds of dots that labeled every single person in the castle. Fred and George looked gleeful at my astonished face, and they showed me the secret passages to Hogsmeade, and which one for me to use. They also told me how to wipe it blank.

"I can't believe this!" I breathed. "This is fantastic! You two…you two really are…"

"Amazing, we know!" Fred said, beaming.

"See you in Honeydukes!" George chirped.

And with that, they gave me simultaneous kisses on my two cheeks and left.

Laughing giddily, I ran upstairs to grab some money. I thought about bringing my Invisibility Cloak, then decided against it. I wanted to enjoy my time there.

After grabbing a regular cloak, I ran down to the statue Fred and George had told me about. I whispered, _"_ _Dissendium!"_ after checking the map to make sure Filch or Snape or anyone else was coming.

The witch moved, and I slid through the crack it revealed. It was some sort of a slide, and I hit the bottom in a few seconds. Rubbing my sore bosom, I started to run, lighting up my wand. I whispered, "Mischief managed!" and the map went blank.

The passageway seemed to take forever. Once I reached the stairs, those seemed to take even longer. I started to hear voices, and that made me go faster, even though I was already exhausted.

Finally, I came to a trapdoor. I silently lifted the lid, and peered in. It was apparently the storage room, as there were crates and boxes everywhere. I quickly climbed out, running to the door.

I pressed my ear against it, and slipped through it. The bright, colorful store was refreshing for my eyes, as I had just come from twenty minutes or so in the dark tunnel.

The store was crowded. Every student at Hogwarts seemed to be in there, yelling, talking, buying…

I ducked down, and crawled, undetected away from the counter. I walked around the store, my cloak covering my face, until I spotted Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know what to get her," Hermione said, flustered.

"I like lollipops," I put in cheerfully.

Hermione and Ron must have jumped a foot in the air. "Haile!" Ron exclaimed. "How in Merlin's name did you get here!"

I explained about the Marauder's Map. Hermione gasped. "Haile…you're going to turn it in, right?" she said, dropping her voice.

Ron stared at her. "Are you insane?" he asked pointedly.

"Sirius Black could be using one of those entrances to Hogsmeade to be getting into the school!" Hermione exclaimed.

I shook my head. "Hermione, Filch knows about four of the seven. One is caved in, one's hidden by the Whomping Willow…and this one…well…"

Ron pointed at a nearby sign. The Ministry of Magic had posted a notice that explained that Hogsmeade would be closed after sundown due to the dementors patrolling to capture Black.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "If anyone finds out Haile's here…"

"They won't," Ron said happily. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks!

I excitedly entered the most-talked about bar in Hogsmeade. The bartender was a gorgeous, curvy woman. "That's Madam Rosmerta," Ron said, his ears turning red. "I'll go get the drinks, then."

Hermione and I found a booth in the very back of the room that was slightly obscured by the enormous, decorative Christmas tree. Ron found us a couple minutes later, setting down three butterbeers.

I took a sip, and felt warmth flow through me. It was delicious. "This is great," I said, sighing, closing my eyes.

Hermione and Ron gasped a second later as the door to the bar opened. The Minister of Magic, Fudge, entered accompanied by Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, and Hagrid.

Without thinking, I slid off my chair and hid underneath the table, where the Christmas tree hid me. "Good thinking," Ron told me, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

We were lucky the bar was so packed.

We decided to be very quiet after that, and we listened to the teachers order. When Madam Rosmerta came back to their table, she sat down with them. "Good to see you, Minister," she said.

"Ah, and you, Rosmerta. Quite sorry about these dementors, you know. However, with Black being sighted _in the school_ we simply cannot take any chances," he replied.

"I simply can't believe it," Rosmerta said briskly. "Sirius Black…impossible he should go over to the Dark Side. I remember him clearly as a boy at Hogwarts…"

"You don't know the whole story," Fudge said, knowingly. "The worst he did was worse than the murders of those innocent people."

"What, then?" Madam Rosmerta said, curious.

"Do you remember his best friend?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course!" Rosmerta replied with a laugh. "Oh, those boys. Inseparable, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

I gasped. Ron and Hermione stiffened.

"Yes. Both exceptionally bright, but oh, the trouble they would cause," Professor McGonagall said wistfully.

"Potter trusted Black more than anyone else. Black was Potter's best man when he married Lily. He's Haile's godfather, for Merlin's sake! I'm grateful Haile has no knowledge of this. What it would do to her…"

My heart sank. So much for _that_. Sirius Black… _my_ godfather?! WHAT!? I eagerly listened to hear more.

"You see, Rosmerta," Fudge continued. "Not many people know the Potters were quite aware of You-Know-Who being after them. Dumbledore, naturally, had told them their best bet was the Fidelius Charm."

Rosmerta nodded gravely. "I've heard of it. You trust your secret inside a living soul. And the Secret-Keeper hides the information, making it impossible to find unless that person spills. Now, Potter chose Black, correct?"

"Yes," McGonagall said. "Dumbledore, I remember, was worried. He offered himself to be the Secret-Keeper. You see, Dumbledore suspected someone close to the Potters had been feeding info to You-Know-Who. But James insisted on Black."

"A week later," Fudge said, solemnly. "You know. Black had nothing to do, but to run, the filthy traitor."

Hagrid suddenly spoke. "Right after I rescued Haile from the ruins, I met him! Lent me his motorcycle, he did. He was white an' shakin', and he even offered ter take care of little Haile! But no, I had specific orders from Dumbledore. **What if I had**?!"

Rosmerta interrupted the silence that followed. "But the Ministry caught up with him the next day!"

Fudge shook his head. "No, it was little Peter Pettigrew we found, another one of their friends. He went after Black himself, he was so upset…Muggles told us he cornered Black, sobbing…and Black killed him."

Professor McGonagall blew her nose. "Foolish boy…always tagged along after them…"

"After Black murdered all those—those people, he was sent to Azkaban," Fudge said thickly.

"Is he mad, Minister?" Rosmerta asked.

"No," Fudge said, to the surprise of Madam Rosmerta. "When I visited the Azkaban last, Black was the only one who seemed _normal_. He was speaking rationally, not like the other mad, muttering prisoners. The dementors seemed to have no affect on him at all."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "We'd best be heading back."

They all agreed, and left the bar within a matter of seconds.

I climbed back up from under the table. Tears were brimming in my eyes, and I told Ron and Hermione I'd talk to them when I got back to the castle.

I hurried along the underground passageway, my thoughts going wild. This was too much to handle at once. Black was the reason my parents were dead. He was the reason You-Know-Who had found them!

I ran up to my dormitory and looked through the old scrapbook Hagrid had given me. I looked at my parent's wedding pictures. A man standing next to my father beamed up at me. He was handsome and laughing and waving.

I went back downstairs to a full common room of people who had just arrived back from Hogsmeade. "Haile…" Hermione said, jogging up to me.

"I hate him more than I hate Snape and Malfoy put together," I told her and Ron darkly. "So, this was what Malfoy was talking about. No one ever told me…"

I went to bed early that night, having terrible nightmares.

The next day was the first day of the holidays so everyone was gone. I sighed, walking downstairs.

Ron and Hermione were already up, talking. "Hello," Ron said, quietly. Hermione looked uneasy.

"Guys," I said, sighing. "I'm fine, really. I just…hate him. I can't believe anyone could do that to anyone. I'm overwhelmed with anger right now! He's the reason my parents aren't alive! I'm just…I'm so…"

Hermione rose from her chair and hugged me. "H…why don't we…use the Cloak and go down and visit Hagrid?" she asked.

Hearing her suggest to break the rules comforted me somehow, and I agreed.

We passed through the grounds undetected and slowly. We knocked on Hagrid's door to no answer. "Where is he?" I wondered.

Then we heard low moans coming from inside. We pushed the door open hurriedly. Hagrid was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hagrid!" Hermione said worriedly. "What's happened?!"

"It's Buckbeak!" Hagrid cried. "They wanna execute him!"

"No!" I cried. I had become fond of the hippogriff.

Ron said in a very motherly voice, "I'll put on a spot of tea."

If Hagrid hadn't been in such a state of distress, Hermione and I might've laughed.

"You can't give up, Hagrid," Hermione said briskly. "You must put on a good defense!"

"Buckbeak isn't dangerous!" I insisted. "We'll help!"

Hagrid smiled at us weakly. "Thanks…dunno how much yeh can do, though. Lucius has got it in fer me, and fer Buckbeak, too."

We still tried. We went to the library straight away to prepare a defense for Buckbeak. As much as I wished that this wasn't happening, at least I was distracted from the fact that Sirius Black basically murdered my parents.


	7. Chapter 7: If Only You Knew

On Christmas morning, Hermione woke me up, saying, "Presents!"

We tore open our gifts. Mrs. Weasley had sent me a bright red sweater. I loved her sweaters; they were so warm and comfortable. She had also sent pies and cakes. "Look at this," I said, showing Hermione a thin package at the bottom.

I ripped it open. I screamed, jumping up and down. "IT'S A FIREBOLT!" I squealed.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever—and would ever—own. "Oliver is going to be _so_ happy," I said, dreamily.

Hermione was flabbergasted. "Who sent it?" she asked in a sharp voice.

"There's no card!" I said, astonished. "I've got to go show Ron!"

I ran downstairs and Ron was already there. "Another maroon sweater," Ron muttered, and then he laid eyes on my broomstick.

"Blimey!" he said, rubbing his eyes. "Who got you _that_?"

"I have no idea! There wasn't a card!" I told him excitedly.

"Dumbledore wouldn't have spent that much on a student," Ron said, thoughtfully. "Lupin! Wait, he can't have this much gold…"

Hermione came downstairs, biting her lip. "Haile," she said quietly. She pulled my Sneakoscope out from behind her and it was whirling around. "I'm not saying this thing works…but I do think there's something odd about being sent that broomstick."

Scabbers peeked his head out from Ron's pocket. Ron stuffed him back in at the sight of Crookshanks appearing from behind an armchair.

"I think it's brilliant!" Ron said, brightly. "Ugh, Scabbers, stop." He pulled him out. "Can you take your cat away?" he snapped. "Poor Scabbers. Lately he's been looking even more ill…"

Christmas dinner was a feast, as usual. I felt full and happy afterwards. The only sad thing was that Lupin had fallen ill again. After dinner, Hermione told us she'd meet us back up in the common room.

Ron and I played wizard chess until she returned, and with her, came Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Potter, may I see your broom?" she asked briskly.

"The Firebolt?" I asked, standing up. "Why?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Miss Granger informed me that you were sent it and I'm afraid I'll have to ask my fellow teachers to check it for jinxes. Not buts, Potter, just hand it over."

I ran up to my dormitory, angrily, and fetched it. Professor McGonagall took it from me. I was very reluctant to let it go.

"Professor, is this necessary?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes," she said, nodding. "Don't worry, Potter. You should have it back in a few weeks."

She left. Ron and I turned to Hermione. I was numb, but Ron had enough emotion left to yell at Hermione.

"You snitch!" he said, furiously.

"Ron, don't you get it!" Hermione snapped back, her face red. "We both agree that broom was probably sent to Haile by Sirius Black!"

Ron stormed up to bed without speaking to her, but I told her quietly that I knew she meant well.

That didn't mean I wasn't mad, though. She started to avoid the common rooms. Ron and I stopped speaking to her—and even though I felt bad—when Oliver arrived back at school, telling him was nightmarish.

"A _Firebolt?!_ " he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "No! She can't have taken it! I'll talk to her, H. This is unreal. We _have_ to have you riding it by our next game."

When classes started again, Lupin was feeling much better. He agreed that Thursday night we could meet to practice defenses against dementors.

When Thursday night arrived, I excitedly met him in the History of Magic classroom. "There's another boggart in here," Lupin said, pointing at a cabinet in the back of the room. "I thought we could use it to practice on."

"Now the spell I'm going to teach you is extremely advanced magic. It's called the Patronus Charm. If performed correctly, it produces a Patronus, which is a guardian that will protect you from dementors. To perform this, you must think opposite of the dementors, by thinking of a single memory, the most happiest memory you can conjure."

I nodded, envisioning the first time I rode a broomstick. "Okay," I told him.

"The incantation is, ' _Expecto patronum!_ '" I repeated him, and he nodded. "Yes. Now, concentrate on that memory."

I muttered the incantation, while thinking of flying the broom. Something silver and wispy soared out of my wand. "Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" Lupin encouraged. "Now, let's try it on a dementor."

"Yes," I said, gulping. Lupin opened the cabinet. A dementor floated out. The lights in the classroom flickered, and it floated closer to me. Fear flooded me.

I tried to focus on that memory, shouting, " _Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!"_

Next thing I knew, my dad was shouting in my ear.

" _Lily, take Haile and go! GO! I'll hold him…just go!"_

I woke up again to Lupin handing me a piece of chocolate. "My dad," I said, breathing heavily. "I heard him."

"You heard James?" Lupin asked, in a strange voice.

"Yes," I said. "Hey…Professor…did you know my dad?"

"We were friends at Hogwarts," Lupin said, frowning. "Haile…maybe try a new memory. A very strong one, now."

"I've got it!" I exclaimed, thinking of when I first found out I was a witch. "Let's try again."

Lupin once again opened the cabinet. The dementors glided forward, extending a large, rotting hand…

 _"_ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ I screamed, thinking of when I found out I was a witch. " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

The screaming this time was quieter, and then, I didn't hear it at all. I didn't even faint. A silver figure burst out of the end of my wand, and I shakily smiled, before collapsing to my knees.

" _Riddikulus!"_ Lupin cried, and forced the dementors back into the cabinet. "Haile! That was an excellent start!"

I smiled. "That's enough for tonight," I said, sighing.

"I'll say," Lupin said, handing me a huge bar of chocolate. "Eat."

I eyed the chocolate, and then unwrapped it gratefully. "Snape told me I had gained weight," I offered, taking a large bite of the chocolate.

Lupin threw his head back and laughed. " **If only you knew.** I assure you, Haile, you have nothing to worry about. Lily and James both were beanpoles."

I mulled over this. "Professor…if you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black, too, right?"

Professor Lupin's smile vanished. "Yes. Yes, I did. Why don't you go on up to bed, dear? You're exhausted."

I nodded, thanked him, and left.

The days seemed to get shorter as Quidditch practices lengthened, my new once-a-week night practices with Lupin, and an immense load of homework.

Hermione was overloaded with homework, which didn't seem possible since there was simply not enough _time._

"How's she doing it?" Ron asked me.

"No idea," I said back. I hated not talking to Hermione. I had tried to, but she was angry at _me_ for siding with Ron.

"Ernie told me she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but they're the same time as Divination! And she was talking to a Ravenclaw yesterday about their Arithmancy class, but she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures!"

I shrugged, helpless.

Other than that, Professor McGonagall still hadn't returned my Firebolt. Oliver and I begged daily—Oliver more often—and she flatly refused every time.

My night practices with Lupin were coming along slowly. I didn't faint anymore, and my parents' voices were becoming more distant every week. My Patronus was still too weak to drive them away, but at least I wasn't passing out.

Lupin explained to me more about the Dementor's Kiss. "That's the fate that awaits Black," he said.

"I think he deserves it," I said at once.

"Really?" Lupin said, lightly.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "I think so."

A week or so before the Ravenclaw match, Professor McGonagall found me on my way out from Divination. "There was nothing wrong with it," she proclaimed, handing me my precious Firebolt.

"YAY!" I squealed, causing a scene. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Heaven knows who sent it to you," McGonagall said, thoughtfully. "Anyway, good luck on the match. Get plenty of rest, yes?"

I met with Ron in the Great Hall and showed him. "Now will you _please_ make up with Hermione?" I begged. "She won't even look at me!"

"Okay, anything if you'll let me have a go," Ron said, grinning.

Poor Neville was stuck outside when we arrived at the common room. "I wrote them all down," pleaded Neville. "I must have lost them somewhere…"

"The password is Frickleshrigger," I told Neville and Sir Cadogan swung forward to let us in.

Ron murmured to me. "There she is," he said, pointing to a table in the back where Hermione sat working. "I'll go give Scabbers his rat tonic; you talk to her first. I'll be down in a second."

Once I walked in, everyone crowded me, asking questions and touching it. Finally, I pushed my way past them.

I walked over to her, showing her my Firebolt. "Hi," I said, sitting down.

"Hi," she said, eyeing my Firebolt.

"Nothing wrong with it!" I said happily.

"There could've been!" she protested.

"I know," I said quickly. "Hermione…why don't you drop a few subjects? By the time you come to bed at night, I'm already asleep, and you're up so early to begin again!"

"I couldn't!" she said. "I love them all, I just _look_ tired."

"Look, I'm really sorry," I told her. "I never meant for us to stop talking."

"Me either," she said, relieved.

Well, that lasted for a couple seconds. Ron came running down, dragging her a huge bed sheet. "LOOK!" he yelled at Hermione. "SCABBERS IS GONE AND LOOK!"

I looked on in horror. The bed sheets he was shaking had a nasty bloodstain on them.

"BLOOD! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I FOUND?"

He threw down several long, ginger cat hairs.

Ron and Hermione had definitely fought before, but this time it truly looked like the end of the line for them.

Ron was taking this very hard and nothing anyone said could make him feel better. I was very torn. Hermione was just as angry, if not angrier, with Ron, and she would be angry with me if I sided with Ron again.

Instead, I took to hanging out with Dean and Seamus whenever I could, and when they weren't around, Fred and George. Sometimes, I even talked with Parvati and Lavender, just to escape from both of them.

It was bad, I know, but I couldn't have them both mad at _me_ too. Plus, maybe if they found out I was avoiding them, they'd make up. Or not.

On the day of the match, I brought my Firebolt to breakfast. Fred and George insisted on carrying it, and I let them. People flooded the Gryffindor table and even Cedric Diggory stopped by.

"Brilliant, Haile," he said, appraisingly. "Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, is going to have a hard time beating this."

I beamed. I had seen Cho Chang, who was rather pretty, chasing after Cedric countless times, so this made me feel rather good.

We walked out to the Quidditch field, feeling confident. Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain, something Davies. I jumped up and down, excited to get going on my Firebolt.

"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch ordered. "On my count. Three…two…one—"

We all soared into flight. I was absolutely in love with how my Firebolt seemed to know what I was thinking before I moved, and went faster than I ever had gone before.

I tuned out Lee Jordan's commentaries, and focused on finding the Snitch before Cho. I already felt a bit threatened by her; she was a year older, and aforementioned, very pretty. I wanted to impress Cedric—and of course, everyone else—by winning.

However, twenty minutes into the game, Cho nor I had any luck. On the contrary, the Gryffindor Chasers were doing an excellent job—eighty to zero, Gryffindor.

Soon, I spotted the Snitch near the goal post of the Ravenclaw team. I soared towards it. Cho, who was nearer to it, saw where I was going, and spotted the Snitch.

I soon caught up to her, of course. Her Cleansweep Seven was no match for my Firebolt. However, when we were two feet away, Cho screamed, pointing down.

I looked down instinctively and saw three dementors. I pulled out my wand, concentrated on winning the game, and yelled, " _Expecto patronum!"_

Something huge and silvery shot out of my wand, but I didn't stop to look down. I kept speeding towards the Snitch, and Cho was right behind me.

The Snitch dropped down, and so did I, gaining speed. Cho fell behind as this change of direction, and my hand reached out and grabbed the Snitch just before I landed on the ground.

The whistle sounded and I faced the crowd and my team, holding the Snitch high in my hand.

Alicia, Angelina, and Wood got there first. Wood gave me a bone-crushing hug, and Alicia and Angelina screamed, "Brilliant, Haile!"

Katie, Fred, and George came next, and as Katie gave me a huge hug, Fred and George once again kissed my cheek.

I grinned at the Gryffindors making their way towards us. Dean and Seamus congratulated me, grinning as wide as me.

"That was some Patronus, Haile," Lupin's voice came from behind me. I faced him, grinning.

"They didn't affect me at all!" I said with glee.

"Well," Lupin said. "They weren't dementors. Look."

He led me over to the edge of the field. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint were struggling to get out of dark, hooded robes.

"You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," he said with a smile.

"YOU JERKS!" I screamed. "GET A LIFE!"

Professor McGonagall was also screaming at them. "I will be speaking to the Headmaster about this! Fifty points from Slytherin!"

Ron was at my side, laughing, at once. I looked around instinctively for Hermione, but Ron shook his head knowingly. "She left right after you caught the Snitch," he told me, reading my mind. "Said she had tons of homework to get to."

"Party in the common room!" Fred said, winking. "Let's go!"

The celebration seemed to last all night—which it did, actually. Fred and George disappeared for a while, and brought back tons of food and butterbeer.

I extracted myself from the crowd and sat with Hermione for a bit. I sat down a butterbeer. "Hey," I said, hoping Ron didn't see me talking to her.

"Hi," she said distractedly. "Sorry I can't join in, but I've got so much more to do."

"Thanks for showing up at the match," I said, getting up.

She waved her wand like it was nothing, and continued reading.

Right as the party was ending, Ron wandered over by Hermione and said it a very loud voice, "If only Scabbers were alive…he used to love those Fudge Flies. What a shame he was eaten."

Hermione burst into tears, grabbed her stuff, and rushed upstairs.

"Ron!" I said angrily. "I'm going up to bed. Good night!"

Ron shrugged as I hurried upstairs to comfort my friend.

Hermione was very upset. The stress of school and her friendships being broken up were too much for her to handle at once.

Parvati and Lavender pretended not to notice her tears as I tried to comfort her, but went to bed straight away.

Finally, we drifted off to sleep.

Then, in the middle of the night, we awoke to footsteps outside our dormitory. Parvati was the first out of bed. She flicked on the light, and stuck her head out the door.

"Something's going on!" she told us, as we awoke sleepily.

Lavender, Hermione and I followed her drowsily out the door and downstairs.

Most of the boys and several girls were down in the common room already. Ron looked pale as a ghost, and he was yelling about to Professor McGonagall, who was present.

"Sir Cadogan," McGonagall said briskly, as I joined the conversation. "Did you just let a man enter?"

"Yes, I did, fair maiden!" he exclaimed.

Silence engulfed the common room until Ron reached my side. "Haile," he said, looking frightened. "Sirius Black was standing over me holding a knife. Just now! He slashed the curtains and everything!"

Everyone gasped as the words left Ron's mouth.

" _Why_?" she demanded, coldly to Sir Cadogan.

"He had the passwords written down!" he cried. "The whole week's worth."

McGonagall stared at the room, shaking with fury. "Which foolish person left the week's passwords lying around?"

Neville stepped forward, his whole body trembling.

Black was not caught. Neville was punished, big time. He was even harder on himself. Sir Cadogan was fired, and the Fat Lady was back with the compromise of trolls as bodyguards.

Ron had become a celebrity. I was happy for him, because he was enjoying it big time. He retold his story over and over to anyone who would listen. It was nice to be out of the limelight for once, and I embraced it happily.

The one thing Hermione, Ron, all the teachers, and I just did not understand was…if Sirius Black was after _me,_ why was he in the _boys'_ dormitory? They could only assume he picked the wrong one, although that seemed rather unlikely as Sirius Black himself was in the Gryffindor House. We were stumped.

Hagrid sent Ron and I a letter one morning, and we decided to go down and see him. He met us at the entrance hall and we walked down to his cabin together.

"So, want to hear the story?" Ron asked briskly, once we were seated at his table. Buckbeak sat in the corner of his cabin, chewing on bones.

I felt guilty at once. Ron and I hadn't even helped with the case.

"I've heard it. No, listen. I really wanted ter discuss yer friend, Hermione. She's been upset lately. You two not talkin' ter her…her cat…"

"Her stupid cat ate my rat, Hagrid!" Ron said, testily. "And she's sticking up for it too."

"Well…some people can be a bit stupid about their pets," he said gruffly, jerking his towards Buckbeak. "She's got a lot on her plate, she does, and she's still foun' time ter help me with Buckbeak's case."

"I'm so sorry," I gushed, hanging my head.

"No, no!" Hagrid said, at once. "I know yeh've both been busy! All I wanted ter say is…I thought yeh both valued her friendship more'n broomsticks or rats."

Ron and I glanced at each other.

"I've been trying to talk to her again," I defended. "But she's always so busy. I'm not mad at her! It's hard being stuck in the middle, Hagrid!"

"I know," he said. "Maybe yeh could try ter get these two together again."

Ron snorted, and I sighed. "I'll try," I said, with a half glance at Ron.

There was a Hogsmeade trip coming up when we returned to the common room. "Coming?" Ron asked me.

Hermione's voice rang in our ears immediately. "Absolutely not," she snapped. "If you go, Haile, I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map. Especially when Black's been sighted twice in the castle."

I sighed. Ron began to furiously protest, but I silenced him. "She's right," I said glumly. "I'm not going."

Ron left with Seamus and Dean on the day of the Hogsmeade trip, looking back at me sadly. I waved, and shook off the sorrow I felt.

There would be other trips...when Sirius Black was caught.


	8. Chapter 8: Tell Me What You See

I headed back to the common room alone. Bored with everyone at Hogsmeade except me, I pulled out the Marauder's Map—knowing subconsciously I should be doing homework—and began to study it. It was very interesting, seeing the teachers move about, and the younger students that stayed behind.

Suddenly, my eye caught something strange. A little dot labeled _Peter Pettigrew_ struck my sight. It was heading down a corridor by Lupin's office.

I jumped off my bed and ran downstairs. I followed my map throughout the corridors until I reached Lupin's office. However, I realized with a jolt, the dot was moving the way I had come. I whipped around. No one was there.

I started running. I ran until I was almost right on top of the dot, but there was no one there.

Suddenly, I tripped over something living on the ground. Screaming, I watched as a rat scampered away. "Stupid rat!" I called after it, and thought painfully of Scabbers.

"Haile!" came Lupin's voice behind me. "What are you doing?"

I got off the floor, embarrassed. "Nothing," I murmured. "I tripped."

"I see. Haile," he said suddenly. "What is _that_?" He pointed at the map in my hand.

"Oh, nothing," I said, beginning to stuff in my pocket, but Lupin took it fro me in an instant.

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked, wide-eyed.

"I…I found it," I stammered. "How do you…"

"Yes, I know this map," Lupin said shortly. "I know it well, actually….Anyway, I'm surprised you didn't turn this in earlier. As a teacher, I can't let you have this back."

I nodded. "I understand. I apologize, sir," I told him.

I trudged back to the common room, still mulling over the fact that Peter Pettigrew was shown on the map when he was supposed to be dead. I rubbed my sore knees. They still hurt from the fall. Stupid rat…

When Ron arrived back later, he gave me more Honeydukes sweets. We played a game of wizard chess by the common room fire.

Hermione approached us later that night, tears streaming down her face. "I—I just thought you should know," she stammered. "Hagrid lost the case. Buckbeak's going to executed."

"No!" I said, standing up suddenly. "No!"

"It's true," Hermione sobbed. "It's over!"

"No it's not," Ron said, standing up too. "We'll help, Hermione."

Hermione flung herself around Ron, sobbing harder. "I'm so sorry, Ron!" Hermione wailed.

"It's okay," Ron said, puzzled, awkwardly patting her back. "He was old…maybe I'll get an owl now."

I was _so_ relieved our trio was back together.

During our next Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Hagrid was a complete and utter mess. We tried to comfort him as best we could.

Malfoy was no help, and I was sick of him, especially after the dementor incident at my last game.

As we walked back to the castle, near the lake, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle was in front of us, talking.

"Look at him blubber!" Malfoy laughed. "Pathetic, the great big oaf."

Hermione's face narrowed maliciously and Ron made a furious move towards him, but I got there first.

I threw back my hand and smacked Malfoy's face as hard as I could. My hand left a red mark across his pale, arrogant cheek.

"Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic!" I snapped.

Malfoy looked dumbfounded. "Did you just _slap_ me, Potter?" he asked, his jaw dropped.

"I'll do it again," I warned.

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles, and made quick movements towards me I would have thought impossible for people of their size. I scoffed. Like they would do _anything_ to _me._

However, they kept moving towards me threateningly. They proceeded to lift me up and drag me towards the lake, while I struggled and kicked.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, grappling for my wand. It wasn't in my pocket—when they lifted me up, it had fallen out.

Malfoy laughed as he trailed behind us. Ron jumped him, choking him as they staggered into a nearby tree.

Hermione followed me, pulling her wand out. She was too late to aim a spell, though. Crabbe and Goyle had already thrown me.

I screamed, helpless, as I landed in the cold lake water. My feet touched the rocky bottom and I floated to the surface, blowing my wet hair out of my face.

Hermione had tied up Crabbe and Goyle by the time I had surfaced. She was screaming at them, red-faced.

Ron was running towards me, and Malfoy was on his trail.

Ron helped me out of the lake. I coughed out water. Malfoy laughed at me. " _I_ didn't tell them to do that," he said, looking at my dripping, glaring face.

"I swear, Malfoy," I told him, ringing my hair dry. "You are the most foul, evilest, most arrogant boy I know!

Malfoy laughed. "Whoa!"

Snape appeared out of nowhere. "Miss Granger," he snapped. "Why do you have Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle tied up?" His lip curled.

Hermione pointed at me. "They threw Haile in the lake!"

"What proof is there of that?" Snape asked lowly.

Ron gaped. "LOOK AT HER!" Ron yelled. "SHE'S SOPPING WET!"

Snape said, "Don't speak to me like that, Ron. Perhaps Miss Potter wanted to go swimming."

I burst out in hysterical laughter. " _Right_."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," he said, looking at Hermione, "for harassment."

"I wanted to go swimming?!" I screamed at Snape, shivering.

Malfoy cut in. "Professor, I saw the whole thing. Haile slapped me," he said, pointing to his red cheek. "And then Crabbe and Goyle threw her into the lake. Hermione here," he continued, wincing, "was just helping her friend."

Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione, Ron, Snape, and I gave Malfoy stares that questioned his sanity.

"Haile slapped you?" Snape repeated. "And Crabbe and Goyle threw her into the lake?"

"Yes sir," he said.

Snape shook his head, and walked away, muttering something like, "And they said pigs can't fly…"

We all shrugged. I looked at Malfoy. "What was that for?" I asked.

Malfoy handed me my wand. "I couldn't have you thinking I was a cruel, heartless jerk," he said, smirking. "See? I have a heart after all."

"We're late for Charms!" Hermione cried, and we ran up to the Charms classroom.

When we reached the classroom, I said, "Hermione, could you do a spell to dry me?"

But Hermione wasn't there.

"She was right behind us!" Ron said, surprised.

As I walked into the classroom, everyone stared at me. "I got thrown into the lake," I explained.

Everyone burst out laughing, and Professor Flitwick dried me quickly, promising he would talk to Crabbe and Goyle later and take points away. Hermione didn't turn up all lesson. Before Divination, Ron and I rushed up to the common room. Hermione was napping at her usual table.

"Hermione!" I called. She woke with a start.

"What…what happened?" she asked, disoriented. "Oh, no, I didn't forget to go to Charms, did I?"

"You did," I said, sadly. "But you were right behind us…"

"Oh, no! I better go to apologize to Professor Flitwick! See you in Divination!" she cried, running out the door.

She showed up for Divination luckily. We had moved on from palmistry to crystal balls. Every class was like the same: she predicted my death in the nearby future. I rolled my eyes every time.

Hermione was in a skeptical, laughing mood this particular class, and when Ron stared into the misty ball and declared there was going to be fog tonight, Hermione and I couldn't keep our giggles in.

Everyone looked in our direction. Parvati and Lavender looked annoyed, but everyone else, amused.

Professor Trelawney moved in our direction. "Let me see," she said impatiently. "Oh yes…it's closer than ever, my dear. It's the Grim."

Hermione snapped. "Oh, not again!" she burst.

Professor Trelawney eyed Hermione with anger. "You know, you have been nothing but cynical from your first day. I predicted someone around Easter would be leaving us, didn't I? And here she is."

Hermione laughed. "Well, there's something you can put on your resume! I'm out of here!" she said, leaving the classroom.

Ron and I stared after her dumbfounded. "I think she's finally snapped," I said, eager to get out class to talk to her.

The Easter holidays were nowhere near as relaxing as I hoped them to be. The homework load was stressful, and with Quidditch practice on top of it, it was unbearable.

The Slytherin-Gryffindor final match was approaching in a frenzy, and Wood was pushing me harder than ever every practice.

Malfoy was back to his loathful self, and walking around the school was very hard. The Slytherins all shot malicious sneers at me throughout the day and Snape was colder to me than usual.

I could only eat very little at meal times, and the night before the match, I ate nothing at all.

"You're going to be fine!" Hermione assured me.

"You have a Firebolt!" Ron exclaimed.

I felt like throwing up. Wood yelled, "Team, bed, now!" I rushed up to bed, hardly getting any sleep.

When the team and I entered the Great Hall that morning, the entire school excluding the Slytherins burst into applause. I grinned broadly at everyone.

Before I left the Great Hall for the Quidditch field, Cedric Diggory pulled me aside.

"Haile," Cedric said quickly. "Just letting you know…the last game I played with Malfoy…I noticed he has this bad habit of diving too fast without seeing the Snitch…and if you bump into his right side, he falters while going for the Snitch."

I listened intently, nodding. "Thanks!" I said. "I'll remember that."

"I just don't want to see Slytherin win, you know?" he said, his eyes twinkling. "Good luck."

He squeezed my arm before I rejoined my team to walk down together. My heart soared and I knew I could do anything.

On the way down, I spotted Crookshanks running into the woods, but he wasn't alone. There was a huge, shaggy black dog with him. I stared, my heart dropping, but I had no time to dwell on this.

Wood spit last minute pieces of advice before we left the locker rooms. "H," he said, looking into my eyes. "I believe in you. You can win it for us. You can do it. Catch the Snitch early and all is good. You can do it."

The team patted my back as we walked out, and I no longer felt nervous. I was determined and ready. I clutched my Firebolt. My Firebolt and I had developed a relationship—together, _we_ were a team.

"Mount your brooms," called Madam Hooch after the captains shook hands. "Three…two…one…"

The crowd went wild throughout the whole game, every score, every save, every dive…Lee's commentaries were more enthusiastic than ever, but I tried not to pay attention.

I had to focus on one thing only: catching the Snitch. I didn't even let Malfoy's jeers towards me penetrate my brain.

I noticed the Slytherin Beaters were singling me out. They both were hitting Bludgers only at me, which was stupid, because our Chasers were scoring like mad.

After I dodged every Bludger for the next ten minutes, they gave up.

Slytherin began scoring a bit after that, and soon, we were neck-in-neck.

Both of our teams began to get very competitive and very dirty. Fred and George began to get angry when the Slytherin Beaters began to hit our Chasers with their clubs. They began to elbow each other, and I tried to stay out of the fights.

Both teams were awarded penalties, and after that, Wood yelled at us to keep our hands clean and to get on with the game.

Then, I saw the Snitch, glittering above my head, about twenty feet. I zoomed upward, gaining speed on it. Malfoy was on my tail, but not fast enough.

My hand reached out, but a jerking sensation pulled my broomstick backward.

Malfoy had leaped forward and grabbed my broom.

The crowd went wild, and Lee Jordan was cursing into the microphone. Even the teachers looked furious.

"Penalty!" Madam Hooch shouted.

The game was still tied a half-hour into it. Sixty to sixty. Malfoy was following me everywhere, and I didn't mind. As long as I knew where he was…

Then, I looked up, and saw every single Slytherin player heading towards Katie, intent on blocking her. "No!" I screamed, zooming towards them. I collided with Flint and the two Beaters, and Katie's way was clear. She scored.

"Thanks, Haile!" Katie screamed, zooming back to help Alicia.

Then, I saw Malfoy dive. The Snitch was at the end of the Quidditch pitch. He was just enough distance away so that I could catch up.

We were neck-in-neck as we zoomed towards it. The crowd saw—they remained silent in anticipation—Lee Jordan's voice wasn't roaring anymore—even the Quidditch players had stopped, the Quaffle floating forgotten to the floor.

At the last second, I followed Cedric Diggory's advice of bumping into him ever so slightly.

It worked. Malfoy dropped a bit, and I reached out and my hand closed against the Snitch.

The crowd exploded with applause, cheers, and deafening roars. I landed, my cheeks wet from the pressure and the adrenaline that had built up. The crowd found me at the same time my team did.

Fred and George grabbed either side of me, not letting go, and the rest of the Gryffindors hoisted us up on their shoulders. I was so happy, I could have produced the world's best Patronus.

Dumbledore passed Wood the cup, and seeing his face light up with excitement was all I needed.

After the game, after the team had washed up in the locker rooms, I sensed Oliver Wood lingering. It had been his last Quidditch game at Hogwarts, and he was probably feeling nostalgic.

The girls left, with one last hug for me, and Fred and George had already been gone planning a party in the common room. Wood noticed me smiling at him, and walked over. "Haile. You are amazing. Really, thanks for coming through. My last year at Hogwarts and all."

"Well, it wasn't just me. You're the best Keeper ever. It's going to be so sad without you on the team next year!"

"I'll miss you too," he said, grinning mischievously.

"So, I guess this is good-bye?" I asked, sadly, thinking about the good times and the bad times we've had the past few years. I mean, Wood was the one who had showed me the ropes of Quidditch, really trained me hard, and was there for me always.

"Guess so," he said, walking closer. He tucked my hair behind my ear. "You're gonna be something great, Haile, you really are."

The triumph of winning the Cup lasted until June. Exams were soon, and even Fred and George were studying for their O.W.L.'s. Us third years ourselves were quite preoccupied with our own exams coming up, and Hermione was beginning to go a bit mad.

"WHERE'S MY ARITHMANCY BOOK?" she screamed one evening in the common room. She had bags under her eyes, and her hair was a mess. I sympathetically pointed to the chair next to her.

She glanced at it, huffed, and ran upstairs.

Hermione's moody outbursts weren't the only thing that we had on our plates. Buckbeak lost his case, and he was going to be executed—soon. All three of us were very heartbroken, and I wanted to kill Malfoy.

It was his fault some poor innocent animal was going to be killed! Not to mention the heartbreak this would cause Hagrid.

As exam week came in a blur and passed slowly in a tortuous period of time, and finally, it was Friday. After Defense Against the Dark Arts, we only had Divination left.

Lupin muttered to me as I left the classroom, "Absolutely superb! Full marks."

I grinned widely as we trudged down to the lake, to celebrate the end of exams with the rest of the school. Hopefully this time I would stay dry.

However, we met a strange visitor on the way down—Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. "Haile!" he said, pleasantly as he saw me. "Great to see you—however, not at the best time. I'm here to be a witness for a execution of a hippogriff."

"Oh," I said, sadly. "Does that mean they will kill it?"

Fudge opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment, two wizards joined him at his side. One had an axe attached to his belt. I gulped.

We left quickly after that, and were distracted the whole way through our break. Finally, Ron and I trudged up to the North Tower to take our last exam.

"What is the exam this time?" I asked wearily to the crowd of kids who were already there.

Neville answered. "She's seeing us separately," he said, shrugging.

"Great," I murmured.

No one would say a word, as Trelawney threatened something would happen to them if they did, as they left her office and ran downstairs.

Ron went first, and after, he came out, rolling his eyes. "Probably failed. I made up most of it…guess you're next."

"Haile Potter!" she called.

I went into the office in the back of the classroom. "Hello," she drawled in a misty voice. "Sit."

I took a seat opposite of her, in front of a large crystal ball. "Now, **tell me what you see**."

I wanted to get out of there quickly. "I see a dark shape," I said, bored.

"Yes? What is it?" she pressed.

"A shark," I told her, firmly. "Yes, a shark."

"Is it attacking anyone?" she gasped.

"Um, nope. It's just…you know…swimming."

"I see. Well, anything else?" she asked, disappointed.

"Ah…no."

"Then we'll leave it at that. Goodbye, Haile Potter," she said.

I grabbed my bag, eager to get out. However, I took merely a step towards the door when a strange voice belted out behind me.

I turned around, frightened, but no one was there besides Professor Trelawney. I gasped at the sight of her. Her eyes rolled back behind her head. I stood there, frozen, wondering what I should do.

" ** _It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord will be joined by his servant for the first time in twelve years. The Dark Lord will rise again with his aid…greater…and more terrible. Tonight…before midnight…the servant will rejoin…his master…"_**

I gaped, jaw dropped, hands involuntarily trembling.

After a couple seconds, Professor Trelawney seemed to wake up. She looked around, distantly, and finally snapped to attention.

"Oh, sorry, dear," she said, waving me off. "Dozed off. Have a good day…be…careful."

I ran back up to the common room to tell Ron and Hermione. However, my thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's tear-stricken face, and Ron's pained expression.

"What's happened?" I asked, horrified.

Hermione threw a note at me. Hagrid had scribbled something about the execution taking place at midnight.

"No," I barked, my hands shaking once again, not bothering to read the rest of the note.

"Yes," Hermione said, shrilly. "And we're not supposed to go down."

"We'll take the Cloak," I argued. "We have to. Hagrid will be heartbroken."

Ron nodded, gulping. "Let's go…after sunset. I don't want to…see it."

Hermione sobbed harder, and I hugged her tightly.

We waited anxiously for the next few hours. The sun lowered dangerously in the sky, and Hermione grew tenser every time it moved an inch.

Finally, the sun disappeared over the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9: I Believe You

"Let's go," I said, my voice hoarse.

We covered ourselves with the Invisibility Cloak, and hurried downstairs. We were fortunately undetected. We walked out onto the grounds silently, and as we got closer to Hagrid's, we heard loud howling.

"Hagrid!" Hermione gasped.

Ron sighed. "They really did it, then." Then, Ron rubbed his eyes, and yelled, "LOOK! SCABBERS!"

Hermione, Hagrid, and I looked over where Ron was pointing frantically at. Ron scrambled over there and picked up a fighting, squirming Scabbers.

"It's really him!" I exclaimed, pointing at Scabbers' signature missing toe.

That's when something hit me.

Scabbers was missing a toe. The only thing they found of Peter Pettigrew was a finger. The Marauder's Map claimed that Peter Pettigrew was right by me in the hallway that one night, but I tripped over a rat.

A rat that could have been Scabbers that was really Peter Pettigrew?! But wait, Peter's 'death' was twelve years ago.

"Ron," I said suddenly, "how old is Scabbers?"

"We've had him for…let's see…eleven, twelve…about twelve years," he said, shrugging.

My jaw dropped. Just when I was about to tell them my insane theory, Scabbers got loose from Ron's fingers.

"Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed, and pelted after him.

Ron wasn't the only one. Hermione and I watched in horror as Crookshanks appeared out of the bushes and chased after Scabbers as well.

Hermione and I broke into a run after him. We chased him all the way into the woods. "Ron!" we hissed through the trees, not wanting to cause a ruckus.

Finally, we saw Ron, standing with his back to us. We caught up to him. His hand grasped a struggling Scabbers, and Crookshanks was standing nearby.

We looked to see what he was staring at, and my heart dropped.

An enormous, black shaggy dog was standing ten feet away. It look eerily familiar, of course. The dog pelted towards me while my heart spluttered spastically.

It knocked the wind out of me and as it jumped into me, and landed on top of me. It stared at me, its tongue out, and I realized with a jolt it looked rather friendly.

It gave a surprisingly happy bark and then it moved on to Ron. I stood up, feeling dizzy, and saw it dragging Ron by his arm.

"Hey!" I called. "Stop that!"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, something big and heavy hit me on the back of my head, knocking me down.

Opening my eyes, I saw that Hermione was in the same position as me. "It's the Whomping Willow!" she cried.

The dog was gone, and I saw a flash of Ron's shoe before it disappeared. "How did he get in there?" I yelled, while the branches swiveled around us.

Suddenly, Crookshanks darted through the tree trunks, and placed its paws on a knot on the trunk. The branches ceased their fighting at once.

We stood up shakily. "How did you know?" Hermione cooed at her cat.

Crookshanks purred as Hermione pet him, and them darted through the gap in the roots. We followed him into a low tunnel, and began to crawl as fast as we could.

"I've seen this tunnel on the Marauder's Map," I explained as we crawled. "It goes into Hogsmeade!"

Finally, we reached a small opening. Crookshanks disappeared through it once again. We lit our wands, and edged through it soundlessly.

We were in a dark, old dusty room. It was very tattered and shabby and the windows were boarded.

"Haile…this must be the Shrieking Shack!" Hermione exclaimed.

We hurried to the only door, and opened it, fearlessly. We had to find Ron—quick.

The door led us to a foyer. An old staircase led to an upstairs. Suddenly, a low moan escaped from the upstairs.

"We have to go," I whispered.

We hurried upstairs, adrenaline beating in my head, and Hermione was right behind me. We hurried down the hallway, and saw a room with light.

We ran full speed towards it, and since I reached it first, burst the door open.

The first thing I saw was Crookshanks, curled up next to Ron, who was on the floor, clutching a clearly broken leg.

"Ron!" Hermione and I squealed, and ran over to him.

Ron was obviously in a lot of pain. He moaned. "It wasn't a dog," he gasped. "It's a trap!"

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

I turned around, and there stood the man that everyone had been looking for. The man that had been looking for _me_. The man that betrayed my parents.

The reason they were dead.

His filthy hair was long and shaggy, his pale skin stood out brilliantly against his yellow teeth that were shown in a grin.

 _"_ _Expelliarmus!"_ he exclaimed in a hoarse voice. Our wands shot out of our hands. He caught them.

I backed up, and he moved closer. "YOU!" I screamed at him, unable to control my anger longer. "You! It's all your fault! Everything!" Tears sprung to my eyes, and I wiped them angrily. "You're the reason they're dead!"

I had forgotten my theory about Scabbers being Peter Pettigrew. All I remembered was that Sirius Black murdered my parents.

"Haile, listen to me, _please_ ," he pleaded, and I was taken aback.

"Listen to you? Why don't you just kill me and get it over with? Isn't that what you've wanted for the past thirteen years?" I shot at him, fearless now, stepping closer.

Sirius Black stared at me. "Of course not. For the past thirteen years, I've wanted to kill that _rat,_ not you!"

"What do you want with Scabbers?" Ron asked, nervously.

"The rat?" I asked, and then I remembered about my theory.

Footsteps approached the door. "HERE!" Hermione screamed. "WE'RE IN HERE!"

A second later, Professor Lupin came bounding into the room, looking pale and weak. "Where is he?" he demanded.

Hermione, Ron, and I looked confused, but Black answered. "Ron's holding him."

"Not my rat again!" Ron groaned.

"What's going on!?" I screamed.

Black took a long look at Lupin. "It wasn't I, Remus. We switched."

Lupin's eyes widened, and I knew Black was going to get it now. However, when Lupin approached Black, instead of cursing him, he seized him around the middle and embraced him.

"NO!" Hermione and I screamed.

"I've been covering for you!" Hermione screamed while I yelled, "To think I trusted you!"

"No, please," Lupin said, turning towards us.

"He's a werewolf!" Hermione spat.

Lupin looked taken aback. Ron gaped. My jaw dropped. "A werewolf?" I repeated blankly.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked Hermione, startled.

"Since the beginning of the year," she said proudly. "When the boggart changed into the full moon, and how you're always _ill_ at full moon, and the symptoms, of course."

"Clever girl," Lupin said, smiling wanly.

"Does Dumbledore know?" I asked Lupin.

"Of course. When I was boy, Dumbledore let me in, good man. He planted the Whomping Willow for my benefit, my transformation. When I finally got around to telling your dad, Haile, and Sirius and Peter…they accepted me. They even learned to change in animals as well. They were all Animagi. That's how we all got nicknames…Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail."

"Hey!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"Yes, the creators of the Marauder's Map," Lupin said, with a dance in his eye.

"That old thing!" Sirius barked.

"Haile, Ron, Hermione," Lupin said, tossing all of our wands inside, including his and Sirius'. "Look, we're not armed. Will you give us a chance to explain the truth?"

We nodded although still suspicious.

"Look, I was watching the map tonight, and you three were accompanied by someone else. May we see the rat?" Lupin asked.

"Why?" Ron demanded. "What does Scabbers have anything to do with this?"

"He has everything to do with this. Hand him over. That's no rat. That's an Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew," Sirius growled. "And _he's_ the reason your parents are dead, Haile."

I gaped. "Wait. Before you say anything else," I said loudly. "Just before we came here, something dawned on me. Scabbers…this rat…he's missing a toe." Ron looked at it quickly.

"So?" he said anxiously.

"Well…all they found of Peter Pettigrew was…a finger."

"So!" Ron protested. "They both have—had—a missing finger!"

"And…you've had Scabbers for twelve years," I pressed. "Peter Pettigrew 'died' twelve years ago."

Sirius let out a hoarse laugh. "Haile, you have your mother's brains! You're exactly on the dot!"

"Well _done,_ Haile," Lupin said, surprised. "I'll even prove your theory is correct. But first, let us explain the truth."

We nodded, but not letting our guard down.

"Like I said, at school, I had to take the Wolfsbane Potion to keep me under control. My transformations were the most terrible thing. However, my friends were the most accepting. They learned illegally how to become Animagi. James was a stag, Haile. Anyway, I refused to tell Dumbledore this year about Sirius being an Animagus because I was ashamed to betray his trust. Snape tried to convince Dumbledore I was helping Sirius…"

"Snape?" Sirius barked.

"He's teaching here," Lupin explained. "Snape was at school with us," he told us. "Sirius played a trick on him. He told Snape about the Whomping Willow which nearly got him killed when he tried to follow us one night. Always jealous of James, Snape was. However, when James heard what Sirius told him, James saved his life, risking his own. Snape saw me though, and he's known ever since."

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," came a cool voice behind us.

I whipped around. Severus Snape stood in the doorway, smirking. "You forgot to take your potion tonight," he continued. "I brought it to your office, but you had left that fascinating map out."

Snape snapped his wand immediately, and cords twisted themselves around Lupin. He fell to the floor, bound, and Snape pointed his wand directly at Black's forehead.

I quickly grabbed three wands from the corner, and handed two to Ron and Hermione.

"No!" I shouted suddenly. Everyone's eyes looked towards me. "Don't do anything! Please!"

Sirius gave me a weak smile.

"You foolish girl," Snape hissed at me.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " I shouted, and Snape's wand flew out of his wand, and he slammed backwards into the wall, unconscious. However, I wasn't the only one that shouted it. Ron and Hermione were standing with their arms raised. "Thanks," I muttered.

"We attacked a teacher!" Hermione gasped mortified. "We're going to be expelled!"

Lupin was free once Black united him. "Thank you," Lupin offered. "Now, let's offer you some proof."

"Here's what happened," Sirius started, his hoarse voice croaking. "I cornered him, I admit. He yelled that I betrayed Lily James. I was about to curse him, but behind his back, he blew apart the whole street, transformed, and scampered away as a rat.

"I befriended this brilliant cat," Sirius continued easily. "He recognized what Peter truly was at once. He brought me the passwords to the Gryffindor tower, and tried to steal him for me. Crookshanks, right? Well, Crookshanks told me that Peter faked his own death."

"So what about my parents?" I demanded, my voice shaking. "How are you going to 'explain' that you didn't kill them? I WANT THE TRUTH!"

Sirius looked at me solemnly. Slowly, he said, "I as good as killed them. At the last minute, I told them to switch to Peter, as their Secret Keeper."

"What?" I hissed. "It wasn't…you…. _How do I know you aren't lying?"_

"Give us the rat," Lupin answered, holding out his hand. Ron tentatively handed Scabbers over.

Both Sirius and Lupin pointed their wands at him. Blinding light shot out from their wands, and Scabbers dropped to the floor, squirming, trying to run…

And then, miraculously, before our eyes, was a small, ugly man.

"Hi, Peter," Lupin said, happily. "We were just talking about you."

Peter spoke in a high squeaky voice, and he started to sweat. "P-please, R-Remus! He tried to kill me!" he said, pointing at Sirius. "Help! He'll try to again!"

Sirius barked a laugh. "You stupid man. You haven't been hiding from _me_. You've been hiding from your old master. His other followers…they think you're dead, they're all in Azkaban."

"Don't know what you're talking about!" Peter squealed. "Remus, you don't believe him, do you?"

Lupin didn't answer.

"Tell Haile here," Sirius hissed. "Tell her that you betrayed her parents! Tell her you're the reason they're dead! I thought I was doing the right thing, having them switch! He'd come after me, and never suspect you! How'd it feel, selling out your best friend?"

Peter muttered under his breath.

Hermione addressed Sirius next. "Sirius…" she said, shyly.

"Yes?" he said, turning to her.

"Well…how did you escape from Azkaban?" she asked.

Black answered after a second. "I didn't lose my mind. Do you know why? It's because I was innocent. The dementors still affected me, but I kept my head. I transformed into a dog, and just…slipped by the dementors. Dogs have less feelings, so that's why the dementors didn't sense me. I lived in the forest this whole time, and watched the Quidditch games. You fly just like James, Haile…"

Sirius stepped closer to me, and I didn't flinch or look away.

"Believe me. I would have died before I betrayed Lily and James."

 **"** **I believe you** ," I said, my voice breaking, and Hermione jumped to my side, holding me while a single tear streamed down my cheek.

"NO!" screamed Peter Pettigrew. "Please!" He ran over to me, and Hermione jumped back, frightened. He grabbed the hem of my robes, kneeling. "Please!"

Sirius growled threateningly, but Peter wouldn't let go.

"Haile…please…your father wouldn't them to kill me…he would have saved me…your mother…your beautiful, kind mother…you have her same beauty….she wouldn't want you to let them!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sirius yelled. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF THEM TO HER WHEN YOU BETRAYED THEM!"

I stood tall, wiping my face clear of tears, towering over Peter Pettigrew. "Do you deny that you betrayed my parents which caused them to die?" I asked, in a regal voice I didn't recognize. " _Do you_?"

Peter burst into tears. It was a horrifying sight, but I didn't show mercy. "What could I have done? He would have killed me!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Black roared. "James would have died _for you._ "

Lupin stood next to Sirius, wands raised. "Goodbye, Peter," Lupin said quietly.

"Wait!" I cried, stepping forward. "Wait, don't! We'll hand him to the dementors. Don't kill him…I don't think my dad would want you to—to become murderers."

"You're right," Lupin said, lowering his wand.

"As long as you realize what he did," Sirius said, looking a bit disappointed.

"I do. He can rot in Azkaban," I muttered. It's what he deserved, after all.


	10. Chapter 10: In Your Veins

Sirius and Lupin tied Peter up. The deal was if he transformed on the way back to the school, Lupin or Sirius would kill him. I agreed. They strapped up Ron's leg, and we arranged a way to bring Snape back to the castle weightlessly. Lupin and Ron were chained to Peter, just to make sure.

Ron was annoyed that he had spent the last twelve years with a mass murderer and betrayer instead of a regular old rat.

On the way back, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. Sirius walked alongside me. "So…you know what this means?" he asked, grinning.

"You're going to be free," I told him, grinning back.

"Well…I'm also your godfather," he told me.

"I know," I said.

"Well…that gives me…your parents would have wanted you…if you ever wanted a different home, well certainly, you'd be welcome…"

"You're asking me to live with you?" I asked, gaping. "And leave the Dursleys?"

"Only if you want," he said quickly.

"That'd be a dream come true!" I exclaimed.

Sirius smiled at me again.

When we were finally back outside, it happened. Ron, Lupin, and Peter stopped short, and Hermione squealed.

"Professor Lupin didn't take his potion tonight!" Hermione exclaimed. I looked up. Full moon.

"Run," Sirius told me. "I'll take care of it—RUN!"

"And leave you!?" I shouted at him. "RON!"

Sirius gave me a push. "Go, Ron will be safe, just GO!"

Hermione and I ran at full speed, and looking back constantly. What was going to happen to Ron? This was a rough night for him…

Suddenly, we heard terrible snarls, and we couldn't help but turn around. "We've got to go back," Hermione said, and I couldn't agree more.

By the time we ran back, Sirius was bleeding—Lupin had run away as a transformed werewolf—and Peter was gone. Ron was slightly unconscious.

Suddenly, a heard a high-pitched howl of a dog. "Sirius!" I cried, running towards the noise. Alone, I ran and ran until I reached Sirius. He was a man again, and he collapsed.

"NO!" I screamed, frantically, pulling out my wand. " _EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

It wasn't working. The dementors were closing in. I kept trying, but it was getting weaker and weaker…

I could feel the life being sucked out of me. "No…Sirius…he's innocent…" I murmured.

The dementors were too close now. They were right next to us. I couldn't feel anymore.

And then…they were retreating. They were retreating fast. And the feeling was gone.

I looked up, still feeling extremely weak, and saw a person standing across the clearing, wand raised. They had saved us. A Patronus was cantering back to it.

And then I fainted.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the hospital wing. Snape was there, with the Minister of Magic. Madam Pomfrey was tending to Ron, and Hermione lay next to me.

I sat up. "You're up!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"Where's the headmaster?" I demanded. "I need to see him!"

"Haile, dear, it's okay," Madam Pomfrey said.

Fudge cleared his throat. "Dear, we've got Black. He's locked upstairs. The dementors will be performing the kiss any minute."

Hermione and I jumped out of bed. "NO!" we screamed.

"You've got the wrong man!" I yelled. "He's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death!"

"You're just tired," Fudge argued. "Go back to sleep. It's okay now."

"No!" I argued, grabbing my hair. "You don't get it! Let him go!"

Dumbledore entered at that moment. "Hello," he said pleasantly. "Poppy, Severus, Cornelius…I apologize, but I must speak to Miss Granger and Miss Potter alone."

Madam Pomfrey nodded briskly, and followed Fudge and Snape out.

Hermione and I both began to spit out the truth, but Dumbledore silenced us with a hand. "Listen, please. There isn't much time. There is no proof to your story, and the odds are against you. I, however, believe you."

"You do!" Hermione said happily.

"Yes. However…that doesn't mean the rest of the world does. So, what we need…is more _time_."

Hermione smacked her forehead. "Of course!"

"Black is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. You might be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. You must not be seen—Miss Granger, you know. I'll lock you in…three turns should do it. Good luck."

"What's going on?" I asked Hermione.

"I'll explain soon. Just come here," Hermione said, hurriedly. She was holding out a chain, with a tiny hourglasses hanging from it. She turned the hourglass three times.

My feet seemed to leave the ground. I felt a strange feeling as if I was going backwards. The room blurred, and I felt as if I was in a tornado.

Then, I regained focus and my feet hit the ground. Hermione quickly pulled me into a broom closet. I realized we had been standing in the entrance hall.

"What is going on here?" I hissed.

Hermione explained that we had gone back in time. We saw ourselves, and I was completely bewildered. She then proceeded to explain about the Time Turner she had used all year.

"Whoa," I commented.

"But what should we do?" Hermione said desperately. "Save more than one innocent life…"

"Buckbeak!" I exclaimed. "We have to save him, too."

"What about Sirius?" Hermione said, helplessly.

"We can fly Buckbeak to see Sirius!" I exclaimed.

Hermione looked frightened beyond reason. "I guess we have no choice. Let's go."

We ran as quick as we could into the forest, to avoid being seen. We waited until it was almost sundown, and then crept over to Hagrid's.

We heard Fudge and the executioner talking to Hagrid minutes later. They went inside to go over some last minute details. Hagrid really was a mess.

We waited until it was clear, and then I crept out behind the trees. Hiding behind gigantic pumpkins, I approached the hippogriff. I bowed deeply, and Buckbeak returned it.

I began to untie him. It was rather easy. "Come on, boy, come on. Now." Buckbeak wouldn't budge once he was untied though.

"Come on!" I hissed, tugging harder. He finally obliged, and followed me into the forest before they came out again.

We were clear by a good ten seconds.

They filed out, Hagrid sobbing, and Dumbledore looking grave.

"Would you look at that?" Dumbledore said, shaking his head.

"I just saw it!" the executioner said irritably. "It was tied up!"

"He escaped!" Hagrid said, sobbing. "Bless his little beak!"

Hermione and I grinned, and led Buckbeak further into the forest. "Now we wait. We should get by the Whomping Willow."

Once we made it to the Willow, we had to wait for a very long time. Finally, darkness fell completely, and we began making out shapes. First, we saw Ron being dragged into the Willow.

"Look!" I hissed, as we followed him. "This is too weird…that's me!"

"Yes," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

After a while, Lupin came. We watched apprehensively as Snape followed not that much longer after.

"I can't stand just watching this happen again!" I moaned, as Snape, too, disappeared.

"It's got to…it's already happened…don't you get it?"

"Oh, I get it all right," I huffed, sitting down. Buckbeak put his head on my mine.

"While we wait," Hermione said, suddenly, "did you ever see what it was that saved you and Sirius from the dementors? I mean…the dementors can't have just disappeared, and Ron sworn he had saw a silvery thing…"

"It was a Patronus," I answered, remembering. "I don't know who did it, though."

"Wow," Hermione said.

We waited for another hour or so, until finally we exited from the hole in the roots.

"I can't believe we're going to just let him escape again," I groaned.

"There's nothing we can do," Hermione reminded me quickly. "Don't do anything insane."

As if going back in time to save a hippogriff and an innocent-but-thought-of-guilty convict wasn't insane.

"Oh, dear," Hermione said, suddenly, staring at the odd group of us moving towards the castle.

"What?" I asked her.

"Lupin's going to transform any second," she said, backing away, grabbing my arm. "And run straight at us."

Buckbeak began retreating, as if he could sense danger. "Let's go!" I hissed, and all three of us pelted away as fast as we could.

We ran in the direction of Hagrid's house. Hagrid was nowhere to be found, so we hid in the pumpkin patch, concealed from the forest.

"Will we be safe here?" Hermione asked, having a hard time getting Buckbeak to lie down.

"I hope," I gulped.

We waited a long time.

I looked up suddenly, and got to my feet.

"What is it?" Hermione asked me, alert.

"Hermione, it was me," I said. "I saved Sirius…and myself. I have to go…I have to go before it's too late!"

I sprinted full speed ahead into the forest. I didn't care about Peter Pettigrew being free. I didn't care that a loose werewolf was running around.

I needed to save another innocent life.

I reached the lake. I looked ahead, pulling out my wand. I hadn't realized at the time when I was having the life sucked out of me that I was by a lake. Somehow, though, I knew to come here.

I saw my own weak attempts at a Patronus happen before I fell beside Sirius.

I wasn't too late. Hermione and Buckbeak were right behind me.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ I screamed, jumping into clear view.

A silver horse-resembling figure burst out of my wand and ran towards the dementors. They retreated at once, and my Patronus returned to me.

I observed it carefully and I realized it was a stag. Lupin's words rang in my head. _"_ _Your father was a stag, Haile."_

My heart swelled and my eyes filled with tears. My own Patronus took the shape of my dad's Animagus.

Hermione was at my side. "Haile…what did you do?" she asked, bewildered.

"I saved our lives," I said, simply. "I did a Patronus."

" _Did you_?" she exclaimed. "That's…that's amazing…"

"Look, it's Snape!" I said, crouching behind a tree. Snape was magicking us onto stretchers. Floating, we followed him up to the castle.

"Okay, now, we have about forty-five minutes until we have to save Sirius," Hermione said, as we walked towards the way Snape was moving.

I was very proud of myself for producing a full-formed Patronus, but I didn't dwell on it. It wasn't over. I had to save Sirius next, undetected.

We waited close to the castle, waiting for signs of anything. We located Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Hermione knew where _all_ the teachers' offices were.

Finally, Macnair, the executioner, came bounding out of the castle entrance. "Where are those damn dementors now…" he grumbled.

We hurried out of his sight, and Hermione whispered, "He's gone to get the dementors…we've got to go now."

"Yep." I climbed on Buckbeak, and Buckbeak kicked up his front legs. I motioned for Hermione to get on.

"No way," Hermione said, shaking her head vigorously. "I didn't think of this part."

"It's now or never," I told her pointedly.

Hermione unsteadily climbed on, holding on to me tighter than a koala holds on to a tree. "EEEE!" she squealed, as Buckbeak jumped into the air and took flight.

Hermione squealed the whole way and I really hoped no one heard her. I personally loved the feeling of it—the wind through my hair, the sensation of doing something dangerous and good and important all at the same time.

When we reached the office, Hermione did a quick spell to open the window. Sirius looked up in alarm.

"How did you—what did you—"

"No time," I said, "The dementors are coming. You're going to escape on Buckbeak here."

"Haile…how can I ever thank you?" he said, as we climbed in the window, helping Buckbeak through.

"You don't," I replied, motioning to Buckbeak. "Now, go, hurry!"

He embraced me quickly, and then climbed on Buckbeak. "Both of you…all my thanks," Sirius Black said, smiling, and then…they were gone, flying into the black night, dark silhouettes in front of a bright moon.

After that, we made it back to the hospital wing in time, luckily. More than luckily, really.

But at least it all worked out.

I mean, you should have heard Snape when he found out Sirius escaped. He, of course, blamed it on me. But how would I, succumbed to my hospital bed, and why would I help Black escape? No one had an answer, of course.

And telling Ron what had happened later was the best part.

Or maybe the best part was Hagrid telling us that Buckbeak got free. Hermione, Ron, and I started laughing when Hagrid informed us, and Hagrid mistook our laughter for pure joy, and hugged all of us, crying.

One more bad thing occurred from that night. In addition to Peter escaping, Lupin was forced to resign. Once people found out about his condition, he wouldn't be very popular at Hogwarts.

"Don't leave!" I begged, as he packed up his things in his office.

"Haile, I told you, I must," he said. "I'm very proud of you. The Patronus you say you performed. Incredible. Oh, and you can have this map back now." He handed me the Marauder's Map. "I daresay I'll see you soon enough again, my dear." He grasped my arm, smiled, and left.

As he exited the room, Dumbledore walked in, not making a sound.

"Hi, Professor," I said.

He motioned for us to sit down, and I obeyed.

"I, like Lupin, am very proud of you, Haile," he said, the twinkle in his bright blue eyes never failing.

"He got away," I said, sighing.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, solemnly. "But you saved an innocent man from a terrible fate."

"Professor…before all this, Professor Trelawney made some sort of a prediction. I don't think she realized she did it, but she said that the Dark Lord will rise again or something."

"Ah," Dumbledore said, nodding. "That makes two."

"But…Professor! I almost knew…in a way. I should have let them kill him! But…I just couldn't. And now, Voldemort will come back and it will be my fault!"

"It most certainly will not be," Dumbledore argued, lightly. "Peter Pettigrew owes you his life. The connection between you two won't please Lord Voldemort."

"Great," I muttered.

"Haile…your father would have saved Peter," Dumbledore told me. I met his eye.

"Really?"

"Yes. And I find it extraordinary that your Patronus would take the form of your father's Animagus," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's really cool—wait! How did you know they were Animagi?" I asked, gaping.

"Sirius confessed to me last night," Dumbledore said, thoughtfully. "Brilliant kids. You see, Haile, now your father will never leave you. And your mother… well, you already know she won't either. Her love flows **in your veins**."

I nodded, as Dumbledore stood, and left.

On the last day, we received our exam results. I did well, not amazing like Hermione but not terrible like poor Neville. Hermione declared she was dropping a subject or two to make next year easier.

"Guess what, H?" Ron asked, as we boarded the Hogwarts Express. "Quidditch World Cup this summer! You can stay at our house again, and we'll get tickets."

"Excellent!" I exclaimed. "I don't know what I'll do until then. Another whole summer with the Dursleys…"

"Look," Hermione said, pointing to the window. An owl was floating outside.

I opened it up, and the owl flew in, fluttering all over the place. It was very spastic and tiny.

It dropped a letter in my lap.

"It's from Sirius! ' _Buckbeak and I are in hiding… won't tell you where… I'm going to allow a Muggle to see me soon, so the dementors will leave Hogwarts…'_ I gasped, reading further on. "Hey! It was _Sirius_ who sent me the Firebolt!"

"I knew it!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't dangerous," Ron argued, rolling his eyes.

"He also says that it was _him_ that I saw that night I left the Dursleys, not a Grim! I was so stupid to have worried! And Ron, he also says," I said, scanning the letter. "that you can keep this owl. OH!"

I held up a separate piece of paper underneath the first. "He's given me permission to visit Hogsmeade!" I said, happily.

"Yay!" Hermione and Ron said, gleefully.

"I'll miss you two!" I wailed when we finally arrived at King's Cross.

They gave me suffocating hugs, and I said goodbye to all my friends. I hugged Parvati and Lavender…hugged Dean and Seamus…handed Neville his escaping frog…hugged the entire Quidditch team…Fred and George giving me huge hugs that lifted me off the ground…

Malfoy tripped me on the way off the Express the sent me flying. I hit the ground hard, and there was Cedric Diggory, helping me up at once.

"Ugh, this _has_ to stop," I moaned while he laughed.

"You're awfully clumsy," he agreed.

"When it comes to Malfoy," I laughed. "Have a good summer!"

"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. With Ron," I told him.

"I'll see you there!" he said, smiling his beautiful smile and waving.

I grinned back, and then caught sight of the Dursleys. Hermione and Ron looked taken aback by their grumpy, scrunched faces.

"Can't wait until they find out my godfather is the escaped convict on the loose," I giggled.

Ron and Hermione laughed, as I ran up to Vernon Dursleys, waving a letter from Sirius Black in my hands.

Their faces would be priceless. Here's to a better summer, mayhaps.


End file.
